Pokemon: Expedition!
by Blackadder the9th
Summary: Set 20 years after the johto jorneys all of the chareacters you know and love from Pokemon have grown and rasied children of thier own!Dr.gary Oak Heads an Expedition to the mysterious outer territories,Giuded by a Jedi Knight.
1. Default Chapter

Ed.Notes Special thanks go out to Pika-chan. Most of this story is  
based on her characters and stories.  
  
(Note from Pika-chan~*~ : You flatter me by asking to borrow my characters,   
let me edit the fic and now YOU'RE thanking ME?!? I think I've been thanked   
already!   
  
  
  
Pokemon: Expedition!  
  
Prolouge  
  
In the forest of Mt.moon..................  
  
They laid together in silence. It was still a new  
relationship and Jesse and James didn't want to foul it up by going too  
fast too soon. But Jesse enjoyed sleeping in James' arms and waking up to  
his scent. He usually carried an air of roses and it often rubbed off on her  
staying with her through the day. A whiff of her shirt collar around noon was  
about enough to keep her walking on air till sundown.....   
Either way she was happy.   
Who would have thought it could have happen?   
It was only last week they were visited by their future children Ruka and   
Ryer. If it wasn't for their visit she and James might not have fallen in   
love. It was rather ironic that she and James owed it to their children that  
they fell for one another.  
As the fire began to die down Jesse snuggled up and nestled into   
James side.  
It was perfect...... until the pack of Beedrill arrived looking for food.   
James didn't wake up until it was too late  
"AHHHHH! JESSE! WAKE UP!!!" No wait stay there!   
He had gotten out of the sleeping bag to get a drink of water just as the   
Beedrill swarmed down.  
He barely had enough time to zip the sleeping bag closed around Jesse in a  
rather feeble attempt to protect her.   
He grabbed a pillow and began swinging at the giant insects.  
"James! James Let me out of here! JAMES!" Jesse yelled, flopping about like  
a beached salmon inside the sleeping bag.   
"What's goin' on!?!" Meowth yelled from where he had been sleeping in a tree.  
"Mewoth get out of here! Go get help!"  
Meowth was confused "Huh wha?!?!?!? But where????"  
James yelled. "ANYWHERE BUT HERE! NOW GO!"  
Meowth raced off leaving James alone to battle off the Beedrill swarm.   
"Get out of here! Go! Shoo!" He swung wildly with his pillow but it was   
futile there was too many. He lost count how many times he had been stung.   
His body screamed in pain and he could feel his limbs getting heavy, the  
poison of the spears beginning to work in his blood.   
"Y-Y-You won't h-h-hurt Jesse!!!" He said weakly as he slumped over the   
struggling Jesse, still closed into the sleeping bag.   
"James!" she screamed. "James what in hell is going on!" She finally tore   
open the bag, bursting the zipper, to see James bloodied and fading fast.  
"James!" She screamed, grabbing the broken sleeping bag and covering them   
both from the swarming Beedrill.   
"James you idiot! You absolute, freaking idiot!" She cried, scooping him into   
her arms. His cyan blue eyes barely opened.  
"I..I'm sorry Jesse. I..I'll tell Ruka and Ryer I..I'm sorry..."  
He mumbled weakly "I..I love you."  
"No! James don't do this to me! Please don't leave me!" she yelled. "I didn't  
mean it! You really aren't that much of an idiot! James, did you hear me!?   
Don't do this to me!"  
Then she heard something she has never heard in her life. A loud scream, a   
scream of a monster she'd never heard before.   
Seriously risking a deadly Beedrill sting she lifted a corner of the sleeping  
bag and peered out to see a figure looming just over the horizon. The sunrise  
flared blindingly behind him.   
The Beedrill took to attacking the irrisistable target but soon found out it   
was only an illision. They stabbed at thin air.   
That same figure appeared beside Jesse and James. He pulled back the hood  
of his robe to reveal a friendly faced young man in his mid-twenties with   
short black hair. He was dressed entirely in brown.   
"Can I be of some assistance?" he asked.   
Jesse mumbled a few incoherent words, tears streaming down her face.   
He put a hand to her mouth.   
"Don't speak. Look after your friend. I'll handle your guests."  
He walked toward the swarm that was returning for a new attack. He   
stood calm and waitied for them to attack.   
'What is he doing? He doesn't stand a chance!' Jesse thought, cradling James'  
limp body.   
The Beedrill swarmed down and the man attacked. He pulled out a shiny metal   
cylinder and flicked a switched. A brilliant light blue beam, lanced from the   
hilt of the handle. It hummed with energy.   
With lighting quick swipes he took down several Beedrill.   
He dodged and flipped and moved his hand forward to some attacking Beedrill   
The creatures seemed to be pushed back, several of them colliding with the  
trees.   
It wasn't long before the Beedrill realized they were outclassed and left.   
The blade retreated back into the cylinder, and the young man returned to   
Jesse and James.   
She was sobbing, clutching his head to her chest.   
"He's getting colder..." she whimpered.   
The young man took James from her arms and laid him flat against the ground.  
He held a hand to his forhead. He closed his eyes.   
James twitched on the ground, the entire length of his body stiffened as   
black poison began to seep from his body. The black fluid drained from his   
pores, forming a puddle underneath him.   
The poison had a strong foul smell, forcing Jesse to cover her mouth and nose,  
cringing. Several of the punctures left by the Beedrill stings had begun to   
heal over when the young man opened his eyes again.   
James grogily sat up. The young man pushed him back into Jesse's arms.   
"No, my friend. You must rest. The healing only took away the poison and   
damage. It didn't restore your vigor."   
James trembled, feeling chilled and shaken as Jesse cradled him in her  
arms, wrapping a blanket over him.   
"T-t-thank you." James mumbled. "W-Who are you?"   
The young man smiled. "My name is Kal Vander!"  
"Where are you from?" Jesse asked "You don't look like you're from around  
here."   
Kal smiled. "Well you could say that. You could also say I'm from a place far  
far away. Well. I must be on my way. This is a new place and I want to get to  
know it better!"   
Jesse hugged James closer. "Go?" she asked. "Now?"  
"I have a lot of Exploring to do!" Kal replied.   
"Will we ever see you again?"   
Kal stopped and looked at them, "Maybe, who knows.." He put his hood on and   
left.  
  
  
"You mean to tell me Mom and Dad still haven't reconized you?!?" Ryer  
shouted. Kal sipped his tea and gazed into the fire.   
"Ryer, a good friend once told me the truths we cling to depend on out point   
of view."   
Ruka cut in "So what does this have to do with the story?"   
Kal smiled. "Absolutely nothing!" he exclaimed with a laugh.   
He tucked the twins into their sleeping bags.  
"Go to sleep." he said. "You have a long day ahead of you. Tomorrow you start  
the greatest adventure of your life!"   
Ruka smiled "The Pokemon Expedition to the Outer Territoires! How do you know  
we'll get chosen? You're not bribing the judges for us are you? I may be a   
Rocket but I don't want to cheat to get picked!"   
Kal smiled. "No I am not bribing the judges and going on the Expedition is   
unavoidable. It is your destiny!"   
Then Kal vanished from their room. A few seconds later Jesse emerged from the   
door.   
"Hey you two! Who were you talking to?" She asked   
"No one Mom. We were just discussing the test to get chosen tomorow!" Ruka   
said quickly.   
Jesse smiled. "I'm so proud of you two. You'll do great! You're Team Rocket,   
after all." she kissed each of her children good night and turned out the   
lights.   
She met James in the hallway and hugged him.   
"James I want them so badly to go on that trip!" she said.   
James hugged her tightly, rubbing a hand across her back. "I know Hon. It's   
all up to them though. I just hope they wont repeat our mistakes. Do you  
think we told them enough stories about the lameness and danger of holes?"   
And so Team Rocket went to sleep unaware that their children, the second Team  
Rocket would be a part of an expedition for the history books.   
An expedition to find new Pokemon.   
Six teenagers, three adults and one Jedi Knight...  
  
End Of Prolouge  
  



	2. chapter 2 and a half!

Chapter 7-- Goodbye  
  
The crew got up early and loaded into a bus and made a  
short drive to the airport in Beautiful Spartan City.   
This was the day the expedition would finally leave.   
All the preparations were complete, the physical's were OK'd, equipment and   
supplies were fully stocked.   
Gary made final check with central command, based in Pallet at his late   
grandfather's house. There, 12 of Gary's colleuges would provide round the   
clock support.   
They would also record and send any information they needed, recieve any new   
Pokemon the Expedition caught and also send out mail and supplies.  
Gary would have sattilite acess to them at all times. He got on the video   
phone and contacted Oswald, his lead tech.   
The screen buzzed and a small guy with bottle bottoms for glasses appeared.   
"Hey Gary! Are you all set?" He asked enthusiastically .   
"Yup, Hercules leaves within the hour. Are things set there?"   
Billy, the other scientist, body checked Oswald out of the chair and spoke to  
Gary. "Yup everything's a green light here!" he said   
"How is Optimus?"  
"I'm fine Billy..." A computer voice with female distinction said.   
That voice belonged to Optimus, the central AI computer that Gary invented.   
It was this computer that Gary programmed to run all of his operations, store   
data, and would command all of the new Pokedexes Gary made.   
It also contained the essence of Gary's long departed wife Alicia. The voice   
was her's too...   
"We are leaving now. My next transmission will be from the Outer   
Territories. Gary Oak out!"  
  
Everyone was out at the Spartan City airport to see the Expedition   
off. Reporters, onlookers, and most important, family and friends, assembled   
in Hanger 12.   
Graydon Saywer checked his bags and Pokeballs and decided he was ready.   
He was a cute 17 year old with scruffy looking brown hair and round glasses   
that mostly obscured a rather handsome pair of emerald green eyes.   
He was also a brilliant inventor, and a thinker. He didn't let the weak use   
of his legs, suffered from an early bout with polio, stop him. Even when he  
was stuck sick in bed he used his down time to educate himself and tinker   
with every kind of machinery he could find.   
He was also a great pokemon trainer who believed in using his pokemon in   
combo teams to fight. His favroite pokemon, next to his Abra, was his   
Hitmonlee, mainly because Hitmonlee also helped rehabilitate his legs.   
The only down side to his high intelligence it kinda led him to be almost   
cocky and arrogant, a trait he was working on improving.   
God knows he was still trying!   
Next to him sitting on her duffel bag was Nina, juggling her Pokeballs.   
"Hey Graydon? I gotta know. With your disability will you be OK on this   
trip?" She asked.   
"Oh you mean the crutches?" He waved his hand. "Don't worry about me." He   
clicked something on a remote in the handle of his left crutch.   
From his belt buckle emerged a flat wire harness that wrapped around his legs.   
When they had a hold of him and conformed to the shape of his legs he was   
able to stand up straight and walk around normally.   
"Wow!" Nina breathed, dropping her pokeballs. Her Pikachu popped out and   
jumped at the sight of Graydon's feet and legs, wrapped up in the metal  
contraption. It squeaked; "Pika-pi!" and ran up Nina's back to cower on her  
left shoudler.  
Graydon walked around a bit, looking a little smug.   
"I invented these two years ago. Only bad part is I can't be in them for more  
than five hours, after that my legs begin to cramp."  
  
Briss's dad was wiping her face clean with a cloth drenched in his   
spit. He was a tough burly man, a one time Pro wrestler. He gave it all up to   
be a full-time housedad when Briss's mom passed away. Briss had only been six  
at the time... too young to really understand.   
"You'll be careful right?" He asked still wiping at her nose, as if trying  
to remove the sprinkle of freckles there.   
"Yeah Pop I'll be fine." She said, pushing him away. "I got my friend Mr.Bat,   
see?" She said holding up her wooden bat. Briss's dad beamed.   
"My little girl, speak loud and carry a big stick. And use it too!"   
She looked at him lovingly. "You gonna be OK Pop?"   
He cleared his throat and looked down and shuffled his feet.   
"Uh Yeah. Yeah, I got Raylene to help me cook and and there's the guy's at   
the Gym to keep me company....I'm good." He said meekly.   
"I'll make you proud Pop. I love you. "   
She made sure to keep holding him until she had wiped all of her tears away.  
  
Jett Masters popped his spine, he had been waiting for this moment   
for a long time. He hopped up and down in place to contain his excitement.   
As he did an airport flight attendant came up to him,   
"Hey are you Jett Masters?" The young man inquired in a nasal voice, pushing   
a pair of bangaged glasses up on his nose.  
Jett answered "Yup that's me." The teenaged boy gave him a small package   
"Here this is for you."   
Jett saw him leave and then opened his package. It was a hololetter from his   
parents in Neon town. He knew they couldn't be here cause of his mom's health  
so he had said his good-bye's early. He clicked on the message.   
It was his mom, dad, and older brother Tom, who was in the air corps.   
His mom spoke first.   
"Jett! we are so proud you made it! I'm glad you got this message in time   
before you left. We just wanted to tell you how proud we are of you. This   
trip will help you become the best Pokemon doctor you can be! Good luck and   
be careful, and don't forget to write."  
The message ended, "Guys....." He grinned as he sat on his duffle bag.   
At his foot sat his Evee "Uweeee weeeee!" It sang.   
He looked at her. "I know it girl! it dosen't get any better than this!"   
CLUNK! He felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck as a small red headed   
girl fell over backwards and slumped over with a huge lump on her head   
"Ooooooooo....Ah! Sorry!" Nina whimpered.   
He stood up and picked her up.   
"I'm sorry are you ok?" Nina looked up to see the handsome Jett looking at   
her. She completely lost touch with reality.   
'Wow! What a cute guy! He looks like Brendan Fraser!' She thought till she   
finally spoke   
"Umm ..Yeah I'm fine!" Nina paused, she was nervous now "S-s-s-sorry. I was   
looking to see if my boyfriend had arrived and I guess I must have lost my   
balance while standing on my bag."   
He blinked "Oh I'm sorry he's not here."   
Nina sulked. "Yeah he'd promised he'd be here!"   
He extended his hand "I'm Jett Masters."  
She returned the handshake "I'm Nina Ketchum."   
Jett grinned. "Hey, if you like I can act like your boyfriend and you can say  
good-bye to me!" He suggested.   
She laughed at his silliness "Well that would be kind of dumb dontcha think?  
I mean, you're coming with me!"   
He smiled and rubbed his head "Hey I didn't say it was perfect plan."  
"Nina!" A voice called from behind.   
"Brian?" Nina shouted as she pun around to see not Brian but her parents.   
Ash and Misty Ketchum.   
"Hey pumpkin!" Ash smiled.   
"Mummy! Papa!" She yelled as she hugged them both   
"Nina." Misty cooed.   
Then with no provocation, Jett muzzled in and gave Misty and Ash each a warm   
hug. "I'll miss you!" he exclaimed.   
"Uhh do we know you?" Ash asked sweatdropping as Jett clutched him around   
the chest.   
"Nah, I just like hugs!" Jett smiled.   
"Um...Mum, Pop, this is my friend who's also coming with me on the Expedition   
His name is Jett." Nina said sheepishly   
Judging by their blank expressions Jett could plainly see he had blown his   
first impression.  
"Yeah, Well...Um...I think I'll just go over there now..." He skittered off.  
"Brian's not here yet and it's almost time to go!" Nina lamented.  
Misty comforted her daughter.   
"Sweetie! He might not have been able to make it."   
Nina shot back "But he promised! He's always doing things like this!"   
Ash rubbed her back.   
"Hey, Nina forget about him for now, this is your last chance to say good bye   
to us before you leave."   
Nina wiped her face and nodded "I-I'll be ok , I'm with Ruka and Ryer."   
"Nina, be careful of those two, they're Rockets." Ash warned.   
"But dad, they're my friends!" Nina moaned.  
"She's right Ash, Ruka and Ryer aren't like their parents were and besides   
Jesse and James have changed alot too." Misty said.   
Ash could see he was beat.   
"I guess your right..." He sheepishly grinned.  
  
From the first time she held them both in her arms when they were   
infants to the day she saw them off to kindergarden, Jesse knew this day   
would come. But for as long as they called her Mom, Ruka and Ryer would   
always be her babies.   
"This will be the first time you will have been away from us for more that a   
week." Jesse sniffed as she held her only son, Ryer. "Be careful and watch   
over your sister."   
Ryer smiled "I won't let her out of my sight Mom!"   
Few girls could ever say they had a father who actually ENJOYED   
dressing up with them when they were little, but Ruka had been an extremely   
lucky child. James had always been around the play the snooty Duchess of York   
when Ruka was in mood to have a royal tea party. James hugged his daughter.   
"Promise we'll have a tea party when you get home." He sniffed. "Be careful,   
have fun and take care of your brother."   
Ruka smiled. "Don't worry Dad. Ryer's clueless without me."   
The four rockets then entered a group hug and began crying.   
After the tears had ended Jesse adressed her children.   
"Kids, your father and I want you to know how very proud we are of you both.   
How two scoundrels like us could ever have two wonderful kids like you is   
beyond us!"   
"Well I think Ryer's pretty great at least." A voice interrupted from behind  
Jesse.  
Ryer ran past his mother and picked Katie up in a hug.  
"I thought you weren't coming!" he cried.   
"Kimmi's sick. Not me." she replied, hugging him.   
"Hey, guys?" Ryer asked, looking up at his parents and sister. "Could we..?"  
He gestured for them to leave him alone with Katie.  
"I need a boyfriend." Ruka grumbled. "He's the same age as me and he has a   
date to all the dances. How come I don't have a boyfriend...." She went on   
as Jesse and James led her to the snack bar while Katie and Ryer said   
goodbye.  
"I'm going to miss you too much." Katie sniffed, clutching Ryer   
against her.   
"I promise to write you a letter every day. I'm bringing my laptop. We'll   
e-mail back and forth." Ryer replied. He pulled his hands up to her face,   
cupping her cheeks in his palms. "It'll be fine. You'll see."  
The two of them were kissing, rather heavily, when James and Jesse returned   
with Ruka.   
Ryer broke from the kiss hearing his twin clapping and cheering.  
"Wonderful romantic movie Ry! Break it up and move on to the next scene!"  
"Ruka!" Jesse scolded. "Why don't you go find Nina. I heard her wailing a  
bit ago that Brain hadn't showed up."   
"That's okay." Ryer sighed. "We're just about through. Just give me another   
minute."  
Jesse and James pulled Ruka away again.  
"She used to think we were cute." Katie grumbled.   
Ryer placed his finger on her lips. "Yeah."  
Kissing her one more time he whispered something in her ear. Then picked up  
his bag as the announcment rung over the speakers.  
"Flight nine-ten-five to the Outer Terrritories - Now Boarding!"  
As Ryer headed up the ramp Kitty came up to her sister.  
"Katie?" she asked, waving her hand in her face. "Hellooo?"  
Katie simply mumbled. "He said he loved me...."  
  
With good byes said it was time to board the Hercules.   
The Hercules was a very very large C-130 Air Cargo Plane.  
The teens gazed in awe at the massiveness of the vehicle as they left the   
hanger and boarded her interior.   
"Whoa! This thing is huge!" Ruka hollered as she heard her voice echo inside   
the plane.  
Gary called to his troops. "OK the equipment is already loaded, I need all of  
you to carry your bags and find a seat on board!" He shouted over the   
background noise.   
As they made their way through the plane they passed a very large RV Van that  
looked like it was outfitted with some major scientific hardware.   
It was the size of two RV's actually and was mounted on very large tires, the  
other two vehicles were hummers with motorcycles strapped to them. They were   
also fitted with computer equipment.   
"What's that?" Nina asked Gary about the RV.   
"That's HQ, that will be our main base of operations and home for the next 6   
months. Some people will sleep in HQ and others will sleep outside in tents,   
we'll alternate who gets to do what, there's also working showers in HQ."  
"Showers! Yes!" Ruka cheered. "Awright!"   
  
As everyone piled into the plane the rear was brought up by Kal and Kia.   
"Nervous?" Kal asked.   
"A litle, this is my first time up on a plane." Kia said with a little tremor  
in her voice.   
Kal smiled "This is nothing, you should try hyperspace travel."   
Before Kia could ask he was called away by Kenny.   
"Go find us a seat I'll be there shortly!" He instructed.   
Kia made her way up to the front where the other teens were and found a set   
of empty seats. She sulked in one of them.   
She watched the other teens all lollygagging around and laughing. The sun was  
bright and the day was beautiful, but seeing the others say goodbye to their   
loved ones kinda made her a little sad.   
Kia had no one to say goodbye to.   
She only gazed out the window into a blank stare until she heard a voice.   
"Hi!"   
She turned and saw Ruka smiling over her. The blue haired rocket girl slid   
into the seat next to Kia.   
"I noticed you just joined on." she smiled. "I'm Ruka Rocket. You wanna be   
friends?"  
Kia smiled and nodded. "Uh...Sure! I'm Kia."   
Ruka waited for a last name.   
"Kia...." she prompted.   
Kia looked down.   
"I don't know. I was left at an orphanage when I was hours old with only the   
name Kia. The nuns say I can choose a last name when I turn 18, a year and a   
half from now."   
"Ah..." Ruka said as she pulled some coloured rods from her purse.   
"Pixie sticks?" She offered.   
Kia's mouth watered as she took a couple and sucked them down with a giggle.  
  
  
Chapter Eight- Hello Outer Territories.  
  
  
Spence Walken looked over at the backside of his co-pilot.  
Laurie "Swoop" Buchanan. It wasn't that hard, being as cramped as the  
cockpit of Hercules was.   
"Hey Swoop did you find it yet?" He asked.  
"Ugh! Still... looking!" She hollered from underneath the control panel.   
"Ah ha!" She yelled and tied the two wires together. "Ok! Fire her up!!"   
Walken pushed the buttons and soon the engines of the C-130 came to life and   
propellers began to spin.   
Swoop sat upright.   
"It's...it's...IT'S ALIVE! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed maniacly.   
Swoop had been Walken's co-pilot since thier days as cadets aboard the sea   
class carrier Nostromo.   
They and their squadron were once called upon to do a bombing raid against   
some Tentacools and Tentecruels that went haywire off the coast of Porta   
Vista, apparently this was their second attack and then Goverment would take   
a stand.   
And thanks to 45th Balck Sheep Squadron it was their last. But viewing the   
carnage from the sky both Walken and Swoop felt it was wrong, and that night   
over a bottle of Spirits the two made a pact to watch over each others backs   
and question and challange authority whenever possible.   
Which is probably why they found themselves carting around kids and Pokemon   
scientists on a camping trips......  
Walken spoke over the P.A.   
"This is your pilot speaking. We'll be leaving shortly. Stay in your seats.   
There is no stewardess. No peanuts. No trays. Nothing! Do not come up to   
cockpit for we have no pilot wings to give you. That is all. Have a nice   
flight!"   
  
Ryer pulled a small bag out of his backpack. "Well. It's a good thing   
I brought my own peaunuts then." he huffed.   
  
Swoop eyed her co-pilot.   
"You sure have a way with words." she said.   
He sat back and sniffed "Yeah. You've just got to show them who's boss."   
The back doors shut and the plane began to roll down the runway.   
It gained speed by each foot going faster and faster until...at last liftoff.   
Liftoff toward a grand and glorious adventure to the Outer Territories!  
  
  
  
Part 9-- Just what are the Outer Territiories?  
  
Hello! This is Mr. Author here!   
While our heroes are sleeping on their flight I'd thought I'd take this   
opportunity to explain just what the Outer Territorries are.  
It's about a 15 hour flight to the Outer Territories (OT) from   
Spartan City so that should give me plenty of time to explain them.   
The OT is roughly half the size of Australia and lies just below the  
equator. 50 years ago due to an earthquake the OT rose out of the ocean.   
Most of it was undiscovered country with few colonies from diffrent countries  
established there.  
Satlellite and some witness accounts have reported sightings of new species  
of Pokemon. There have also been some reports of natives in hidden reigons  
of the contienent.   
It wasn't until just about 5 months ago that scientist were allowed to   
explore the region, the reason being that there were five countries who have   
colonies there.   
Four colonies gave permission to explore the OT. All except the Kingdom of   
Annakerunda. King Gulag opposed the exploration of his terriroty and would   
not allow it.   
Then he passed away and his son Prince Borsch acended to the throne.   
Unlike his father King Borsch loved Pokemon and finally allowed the   
expedition to pass.  
The OT are also known for having every major climate known to man,   
making this an ecological enigma. A pact was made to allow only a few   
colonies to establish as to preserve the environment.   
The contenint is mainly used for scientific research.   
Dr.Gary Oak's mission is to find and record new species of Pokemon and train   
a brand new bunch of recruits to be top notch trainers at the same time.   
However he will also be battling his own inner demons.   
What will he find?   
Only time will tell....  
  
So that's the Outer Territories for you. Enjoy the rest of the flight.  
I hope you brought your own peaunuts.....  
  
  
Chapter Ten - Getting To Know You Part One  
  
A few hours after sunrise and the C-130 made it's way to  
the Outer Territory shores.   
The plane landed safely and the crew was allowed to eat bathe and call home.  
It was time to go.   
Gary thought he would start out by going west toward the greenlands.   
As everyone boarded the RV, Kia and Ruka walked side by side.   
"This is amazing! "Kia said.   
"Why?" Ruka asked.  
"We've just landed, this place is beautiful! And nothing bad has happened to   
me since...."   
KWOOONGG!   
Kia trailed off as the door to the RV swung open and smacked her in the   
forehead.   
"Uh oh...."Ruka said "Spoke too soon, huh?...MEDIC!" She yelled.   
  
The convoy began with Kenny up front in the hummer and Gary and the rest in   
HQ Behind. Dr. Trudie drove while Gary adresseed the teens.   
Meanwhile Kia was in the back getting stiched up by Dr. Joy.   
"You need to be more careful, those doors will just jump out at you!"   
Joy said as she tied off the last stich to Kia's forehead.   
"OW! I will.."   
She was done.   
"OK. Finished. Go join the others and see me in four days and I'll take them  
out for you."  
"Take a seat Kia!" Gary said as he continued the meeting."For this   
Expedition, you all will be given new Pokedexes."   
Everyone excitedly whispered as Gary opened up a large metal box and passed   
out the silvery Pokedexes by name.   
"These Pokedexes are encrypted with your DNA so only you and will be able to   
use them."   
He took out two other components attached to it. "They also come with a   
wristwatch with a small transmitter and a headset transmitter too. The   
wristwatch is a smaller version of the Pokedex and the headset unfolds an   
eyepiece that measures up the strength and weakness and ability of opposing   
Pokemon."  
He put up his Pokedex.   
"Ok that will end instruction for today. Remember, this is no vacation. I   
expect full reports from you on your findings."  
Nina spoke first.   
"Hey! Hold up! That's it? There's nothing you need to tell us on how to work   
these Pokedexes?"   
Gary smiled and thought. 'Nina Ketchum. She has her mother's fire and her   
father's cluelessness...'   
He stood up. "I won't have to tell you, they will." he entered a command in   
the computer panel behind him and all of the Pokedexes came to life and  
started talking to their masters!  
  
"Hey! What's Up?"  
"Ello!"   
"Yo! How's it going?"  
"Hello."  
"Kannichiwa! Watishiwa Kia's Pokedex Desu!" Kia just about screamed.  
"Ohio! I said that wrong didn't I? Doh!"  
"Hellooo nurse!" Joy instanly complained. "Hey, I'm a Doctor!"  
"Vreep! Bweep! Bweep! Vreeep!" Kal laughed. "It sounds like an Artoo unit!"  
"A what?" Kia asked.  
"Nevermind."   
  
"They can talk!" Ryer shouted.  
Gary explained. "They are outfitted with artificial intelligence. They will   
talk with you and teach you how to use them. Now they do have a personality   
and their feelings can get hurt, so go easy on them. Take the next couple of   
hours to get used to them. After that get ready to explore! Dismissed!"  
"Oh." Kia looked at her Pokedex, puzzled. "Okay, Um, How come mine speaks   
Japanese?"  
But everyone was wrapped up in their own Pokedexes, ignoring her.  
So she tried the only complete sentence she knew in Japanese.   
"Nihongo wa (amari) hanase masen. Eego ga dekimas(u) ka?"  
It meant: I don't know (much) Japanese. Do you speak English?  
"Yeeeesss." Her Pokedex replied. "Of course I speak English! Why would   
Dr. Oak give a Japanese pokedex to an English speaking kid like you?!"  
"You make a point. What did you say to me before, when I turned you on?"  
"Good day. I am Kia's pokedex."  
"Cool! Can you 'read' Japanese?"  
"I can read anything! I am fluent in over six million forms of comunication  
and can readily...."  
"You sound like someone I know." Kal interrupted. "What's your code number?"  
"I am called C-DPO."  
Kal shrugged. "Ah, close enough!"  
  
  
Chapter Eleven --- Getting To Know You--Part 2  
  
A few hours later Gary finally stopped in the first of  
two jungle areas of the Outer Territories. The Head Quarters stopped and they  
all filed out.   
Gary divided the group into two teams. One group consisted of Kia, Nina,  
Graydon and Jett led by Kal. Poke-team Alpha.   
And Poke-team Bata that consisted of Ruka and Ryer, Briss, Dr.Trudie and was   
led by Gary.  
They were all dressed in donated millitary fatuiges.  
Gary repeated his rules.   
Remember now, do not stray from your team, keep in radio contact at all times  
and if something goes wrong or someone gets lost call HQ immediately.   
Enjoy the beautiful day remember you are the best!"   
With that they started.  
  
While everyone was off Kenny was left behind to finish up some final   
security checks on HQ.   
Kenny was called on by Gary after his tenure at the Veridian City Prision   
Facility. Gary had been friends with Kenny's Mom. The officer Jenny of   
Cerulean City.   
Kenny was the black sheep of his entire family. First reason he was born a   
guy, a first for the Jenny clan.   
He wasn't shunned or anything, he just wasn't expected to succeed as well as   
his cousins.   
This ticked off his mother. So she made it her life's work to raise him to be   
the toughest S.O.B. he could be. And she did.   
Kenny was known for taking a beating and coming back for more, But he also   
wasn't too bright, which he made up for in hard work and loyalty. And as   
tough as he was Kenny knew he was bested.   
He finished his checks and found his way to the infirmary where Joy   
was setting up her work space.   
"How's it going Joy?" he asked as he slumped down in a comfy chair.   
"Hey Kenny. I'm fine. How are you?" She sang as she set up some pictures.   
"How's security going?"   
Kenny smiled and took off his cap to reveal his shaved head.   
"Well you know it's a tough job but somebody's gotta do it. You have to be   
careful in my line of work."   
Joy smiled as she listened, urging him to continue.   
"One moment your safe, next moment your in danger. It's my duty to make sure   
everyone in this expedition stays safe and sound! Like my Mom used to tell me  
when I was little. She said, "Kenny, you have to always do your best and show  
em how tough you are!"   
As Kenny talked Joy's pictures caught his eye.   
One was of Joy in a millitary officers uniform. He reconized the rank to be  
that of a captain. The next photo was her in green army fatuiges with 7   
other men and women standing in front of a sign that read: 654th SPECIAL   
FORCES.   
The next was her standing with the president of the united states receiving a  
medal of honor. Then next to it was of Joy in a flowing white wedding gown  
arm in arm with a handsome military man. The final one was of a newspaper  
clipping. It was written in a foreign language. It was of Joy bound and  
gagged her eyes taped over with duct tape. She was tied up by the neck and  
a baretta was pointed to her forhead. He also saw a frame that held her  
medals and ribbons. Kenny reconized several awards.  
Medal of Valor, Special Forces Crest, Army Cross, Navy Cross, Overseas   
Ribbon, Air Ribbon, P.O.W. Medal, and finally the Medal of Honor.   
He paused. "You were in special forces?"   
"Yup I was assigned to the special forces unit to be the assistant medical   
officer. I served in Mulane and the Pan Mujan conflict."  
"Oh ..." Kenny said meekly, knowing he was way outclassed.  
Joy continued. "I joined the army to earn my medical degree so I could be a  
doctor, not a nurse like my other family members were. But I ended up doing  
much more!"   
Kenny realised he had nothing to brag to Joy.   
He could not believe that this gentle being was perhaps the most decorated   
person he had ever met.   
He got up. "Well, I guess I'd better get back to work now."  
With that he left quickly.   
"Hmm, I wonder what's up with him?" Joy muttered.  
Then she took the oppertunity to change her shirt. What Kenny missed and what  
probably would have floored him was the small tattoo on Joy's left shoulder   
blade. It was of a metal rose with a knife through it. Beneath the picture it  
read: SPECIAL FORCES - STEEL ROSE.  
  



	3. Voyage to a new land

Author's Note-  
  
Special thanks goes to Pika-chan, who's spark ignited an inferno...  
  
Also quick thanks to George Lucas and Toshihiro Ono, without their vision   
this story would not be possible.  
  
  
Pokemon: Expedition  
  
PART ONE  
Chapter One: Voyage To A New Land.  
  
"Finished." Dr. Gary Oak muttered, as he ran his fingers  
through his soft brown hair. He typed in the last of the new computer  
program he had created. The prototype for the new Pokedex upgrade.   
This new Pokedex would be tested for the first time in the Expedition into   
the Outer Territories. Gary popped his neck and sulked forward at the   
computer screen. He took a shallow breath, the stench of his breath made his   
nose turn.   
"Amazing! You don't have to go to sleep and you still get morning breath!"   
He looked at his watch. It read 4:46 a.m .   
"The Expedition............" He sighed. "Founded by all the leading sponsors   
of the Pokemon' Leauge. Seven trainers chosen to find new pokemon, and chosen  
to play with new 'toys'. The 'adventure' begins in less than three hours and  
I'm still up!" with that he slumped, snoring onto his keyboard  
  
"RING RING! RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! RING RING! RING RING!   
PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!" The high pitched voice stabbed into Gary's mind.   
He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 8:30 a.m.   
"Aw no!" He yelled. He knew who was calling.   
He clicked on the video phone to see a brown haired woman with a thin nose   
and thin lips and a very cross look on her face.   
"Hi Trudie." He mumbled "  
"Hi Trudie?!" She shouted. "Hi Trudie?!? Where the Heck are you?!?!  
You were supposed to be here at 6 a.m.! The candidates get chosen by   
tonight and we're still not even halfway done getting prepared to leave!!"   
"All right! All right! I'm on my way." Gary groaned as he stumbled to find   
some clothes.   
"Did you finish the new Pokedex program?" Trudie demanded  
"Check." Gary sighed.  
"Do you have the route plans?"  
"Check."  
"Did you fix the condensor reverberator?"  
"Check."  
"Ah ha!" Trudie said triumphantly. "You weren't listening to me! We don't   
HAVE a condensor reverberator!"  
Gary stumbled over a pokeball and found his favorite shirt.   
"If we don't have one, then we don't need one! So it's a check!" he told  
Trudie in aggravation.  
Sweatdrops formed on Dr. Trudie's forehead. "I'm not talking to you for at   
least a week." she said, gupling down a pair of asprin. "It's not healthy for   
me, just get your butt here ASAP!!!" the phone call ended abruptly.  
  
It was 9:00 a.m when Dr.Oak finally reached the Pokemon center in Porta Vista,  
where the competition to see which Pokemon trainers would go on the   
Expedition was in progress. He walked past the crowd of Parents and Pokemon   
trainers all competing in a series of tests of endurance, speed, battles, and   
an obstacle course for their pokemon to compete in. The trainers themselves   
had to take a writen exam and pass a minor physical exam. All together about   
100 competed, and of that 100 only seven would be chosen.   
Gary walked into the main office of the Pokemon center. There he met up with   
the rest of his team. There was the Co-Leader of the expedition Dr. Trudie   
Whispman, Head of Security Officer Kenny Buckport, There was the team's   
Medical officer, Dr. Joy, and finally Gary's personal advisor and guide into   
the Outer Territories, The Jedi Knight, Kal Vander.  
Dr.Trudie stood up almost knocking over her coffee.  
"Well it's about time!" She said. The team were busy shuffling and filing  
papers.   
"Good Morning Sunshine!" Kenny sang as he carried some files.  
Dr. Joy came up behind Gary.   
"Put your hands on the desk and bend over!" she demanded.  
"What for??" He asked. She answered by pulling down his pants and then his  
boxers down enough to expose his buttocks.   
"Innoclulations!" She sang as she stuffed the end of his tie into his mouth.  
NHMM?!?!?!?MHPHHMM!!!MPHMMMHMMMMPHMMM!!!" He mumbled franticly   
"What is he saying?" Dr.Joy asked as she filled six needles with vaccinations.  
"Wait hold on, I understand this type of talk!" Kenny said, "He wants to  
know what happened with the air gun?"   
Joy smiled "We put up the air gun this morning, so you have to get the   
needles!"   
After being stabbed a great number of times Gary took a seat.  
"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and realised he   
should probably keep standing for a while.   
"What time will the judges from the pokemon leauge decide who we're taking?"  
He asked, rubbing his bottom.   
Dr.Trudie looked out of the window onto the field of pokemon trainers. "The   
group will be narrowed down to 30 by 4 p.m after that we'll have our 7 by   
six p.m."   
Dr.Joy was busy in her work when she came across a lab report on her niece   
Kimmi, "Oh dear! oh my................Dr. Oak come look at this!!"  
  
  
Chapter Two   
Team Rocket Two Makes The Scene  
  
Kal Vander strolled through the field filled with Pokemon  
trainers. Half were already eliminated , and the numbers were dwindling. At  
the end of playing field G Kal found his young friends Ruka and Ryer, The  
infamous Team Rocket 2. He took a spot behind Jesse and James, who watched  
anxiously as they're kids prepared to battle. Ruka and Ryer smirked at  
thier oppenents, two boys from Pallet town named Frank and James.   
Ryer called to his twin sister "Are you ready Ruka?"   
Ruka cracked her knuckles, then shook her hurt hand. Finally she called back.  
"I'm ready Ryer!"   
They walked into the ring and stood back to back.   
Up in the stands Jesse jumped with excitement "James! They're going   
to do it!" she squealed happily.   
James' eyes sparkled "I love this part!"  
Ruka struck a pose by crossing her arms while Ryer only held a single  
white lily....  
"Prepare for trouble!" Ruka began.  
"And make that double!" Ryer continued  
"To protect the world from devestation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation !"  
"To denouce the evils of truth and love!"  
"to extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Ruka!"  
"Ryer!"  
"Team Rocket 2 blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
Mew jumped in front of them even though she   
wasn't supposed to be in the battle.   
"Meeeeow! That's right!"  
  
Frank and James wounded up and let their pokeballs fly,  
"Let's get ready to rumballlllllllllll!!" Frank yelled. From the  
Pokeballs emerged a Raticate and a Mankey.  
Ruka and Ryer launched their Pokemon next.   
"Go Wartortle!!!" Ruka yelled.   
"Go Pikachu!!!!" Ryer commanded.   
Ruka yelled out the first commands "Wartortle, Pikachu, go for attack plan  
alpha! I want this battle short and sweet..."  
"Why?" Ryer asked. "We could drag this out for hours and have lots of fun."  
"I had too much punch at the snack table!" Ruka whined, crossing her legs.   
"Auch! I told you not to drink so much!" Ryer scolded.  
Pikachu raced forward circling it's oppenents before flipping and   
flying into the air. Raticate and Mankey both focused their attention on it   
unaware of Ruka's Wartortle until it doused them both with it's water gun   
attack. Before the Pokemon knew what was going on Pikachu came flying down   
with a ferocious electric shock attack. The water intensified the electricity  
causing both Pokemon to faint immediately.   
"The match is over!" Shouted a voice over the speakers. "The winners are   
Team Rocket Two! Ryer and Haruka Rocket!"   
The crowd erupted in cheers as Jesse and James hugged and kissed each other   
"Yay! Our kids did it!!"   
Ryer jumped and shouted. "YEAH BABY! WHO DA MAN? WHO DA MAN??"   
He turned around to see that his sister had vanished from sight. He then   
heard a flush and saw Ruka emerge from a building marked 'Restrooms'.   
She rejoined her brother in the ring still not aware that a strand of toilet  
paper was still attached to her shoe.  
  
They stepped out of the ring still gloating.  
"Go rocket! Get funky! Go rocket! It's your birthday! Go rocket!!" Ruka sang.  
Kal greeted them with a scolding grin. "A little cocky are we?" he asked.   
"Hey Kal!" The Jedi smiled as Ruka gave him a friendly hug.   
Ryer grinned at Kal, answering his question.   
"Well Kal you know what they say...If you walk the walk..." Ruka finished   
Ryer's sentence. "You've got to TALK THE TALK!"  
Jesse clunked their heads together, "You'll have to excuse our kids,  
they've had more than their share of sugar today!"   
Kal smiled. "They are a bunch of scruffy looking nerfherders!"   
Jesse and James shook Kal's hands.   
"Hello. I'm James and this is my wife Jesse. You must be Kal. We've heard   
alot about you."   
"As I with you." Kal replied.   
Jesse and James chuckled.   
"Excuse me but... have we met before? You seem familiar." Jesse asked.  
Kal blinked. They had forgoten when Kal saved them from a beedrill attack   
a long time ago. Way before Ruka and Ryer were born.   
"I get that a lot." he said simply.   
He turned to Ruka and Ryer "So? How goes the fight?" The twins beamed.   
"Six trainers bit the dust and the toll is rising!"   
Ruka chimed. She then noticed a pokeball under Kal's robe.   
"Hey Kal! I didn't know you had a Pokemon!" she said, pointing out the red  
and white sphere that dangled next to his lightsaber.   
Kal took the ball and released his pokemon. "Oh, yes this is my Cubone!"  
"Cubone! Cubone!" chimed the Pokemon as it appeared.   
"You have just one?" Ryer asked.  
Kal scratched his head. "Well, he's more of a companion than a fighter. I   
taught him a few new tricks."   
Ryer's Pikachu went forward and sniffed Cubone.   
"Pi pika chu. Pika?"  
"Cubone! Bone! Bone!"  
"Pika???"  
Cubone raised one paw and both Rocket teams gasped as they saw little Pikachu  
begin to levitate above the ground.  
"PIKAAAAAA!!!!!!!PIKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!PIKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" It yelled,   
struggling against the power holding it up. He kept floating until Kal   
stepped in. "Enough cubone!" He said sternly.   
The Pokemon looked up. "Cubone!" It let Pikachu down with a thud.  
"Strong in the force is he, but not that strong..." Kal whispered to Cuebone.  
Ryer sweatdropped. "Not excatly a Pokemon sanctioned attack..." he said.   
Kal cleared his throat. "Well, I'd best be off now. It was nice meeting you,"  
He nodded to Jesse and James. "Good luck Ruka and Ryer!"   
With a grin he and his Cubone departed.   
Jesse blinked "Well, kids...You do have interesting friends."  
  
  
Part Two  
Chapter 3: A Friend Is Found  
  
It was close to 5 p.m and already the numbers were dwindling down.   
The finals were about to take place.  
Kal stood from afar and watched as pokemon trainers fought long and hard   
battles. Some took the loss as a learning experience. Others didn't.   
From nearby Kal heard a crash and the sound of glass breaking.   
He turned to see a portly woman dressed in a yellow waitress dress screaming  
at a young woman with flat long dark brown hair dressed the same. It was the   
uniform of a volunteer at the Pokemon center.   
The younger girl had apparently tripped and dropped an entire tray of glass   
mugs. Broken shards of glass lay everywhere, as did the look on the poor   
girl's face, as she was getting brow beaten by her apparent superior.  
"KIA! I can't believe you did that! You clumsy little oaf! Were you   
born with any common sense? What was the orphanage thinking when they chose   
you! You've been nothing but trouble since you got here!"   
Screamed the elder of the two women.  
"I...I...I...I'm s..sorry, Bertha." Kia stammered.   
"You better clean this mess up by the time I get back or else!"   
Bertha stormed off.   
Kia sniffed as warm tears began to run down her cheek. She went to pick up a   
shard of broken glass and jerked her hand back in pain.   
In the crash Kia had cut her hand, not noticing the bleeding wound until now.  
Kia's Oddish jumped on her lap. "Ooodish? Oddish! Oooooodish!" It cooed.   
She stroked the Pokemon's leaves with her un-injured hand.  
"It's just my hand Oddy, I'm OK..." Her face crumbled "No I'm not!" she   
choked, beginning to sob as she hugged her Oddish.   
"Oooddish..."  
A shadow fell over Kia and Oddish   
"Can I be of some help?" Kal asked.   
Kia sat up "Oh! Oh my!!" She immediately wiped her face. Kal knelt beside   
her and took her bloodied hand and began to bandage it.   
"Come now, accidients happen." Kal soothed.   
Kia began picking up the shards as Kal helped.   
"Yeah but they happen to me alot!" she said.  
While cleaning a Koffing floated by. "Koffing! Koff koff koff! Koffing!"  
It said rather disgruntly.   
Kia looked up at it. "Well I'm sorry you didn't win but I did warn you that   
that Sandshrew was a much higher level than you." she said.  
The Pokemon sank. "Kooooooooooffffffiiiinnngggggggg...... Koffing! Kooffing?"  
Kia answered it.   
"Hmm. I think I saw them by playing field G. You may wanna go check!"   
It floated away. Kal was astonished at how Kia could converse with the   
Pokemon. A little later a Jigglypuff trotted by.   
"Jiggly! Jiggly jiggly puff??"   
"I'm sorry Jiggly but I get put to sleep by it too." Kia sighed to the round  
pink fluffball.   
"PUFF!!!!!!" The Pokemon heaved. It stormed off.  
Kia sweated. "Geesh! For something so cute it sure has a filthy mouth!"   
Kal looked at her and sensed something all too familiar.   
'Is it possible?' he thought. 'I've been here in this world for nearly 20   
years and she is the first? I must trust my intuition. Yes, the force is   
strong in her.'  
"Kia how long have you been able to converse with Pokemon?" He asked.  
She placed her hands on her thighs. "Hmm all my life I guess, I can just   
understand what they say and they can understand me. Come to think of it when  
no one wanted to talk to me Pokemon would. They always chatted with me."   
Just then Bertha the supervisor came back.  
"Kia!!! How dare you ask someone to help you! You're in for it now!" she   
yelled.   
Kia stuttered. "But, but, but...I, I, I, I...."   
Kal cleared his mind and adressed Bertha. "That won't be nessecary." he said  
"That won't be nessecary..." Bertha repeated, sounding dazed.  
"She's doing a great job."  
"You're doing a great job!"  
"Let me take this for you..."  
"Let me take this for you." Bertha said and stooped over to take the tray   
filled with broken glass.  
"In fact take an hour lunch break!"  
"Hey, how about you take an hour lunch break!"  
"Go on now."  
"Well, go, go on!" Bertha said as she left.  
Kia blinked in shock and looked at the grinning Kal,  
"H-H-How did you do that!?"   
Kal stood up and smiled. "Let's just say I have an infulence over people. I   
have to go see who will be chosen for the Expedition. Would you please join   
me? You do have an hour lunch break." he said, offering his arm.   
Kia blushed and accepted.  
  
  
Chapter four: Moment of truth......  
  
It was 7 o'clock and the competitions were over.   
Dr. Trudie handed Gary the roster of the trainers who were chosen overall.   
His eyes scanned the list.  
"Oh wow! Oh gawwwwwd!! Aw no!!! I know HALF their parents!!!!!" He lamented,   
slapping himself in the forehead.   
Trudie took off her lab coat. "Well they're the best and that's who the   
commitee chose overall."   
Gary grabbed his suit jacket. As head of the Expedition, he would have to   
announce the results.   
"This isn't an Expedition." he grumbled. "It's a daycare field trip!"  
  
The crowd had assembled in front of the pokemon center. All the tests  
all the forms, all the battles had come down to this moment.   
Gary was joined by his team and 4 other leading pokemon scientists. The   
microphone sqwaked and hummed as Gary stepped up to it.   
"Hello? Um...Hi!" he said. "First off I want to thank each and everyone one   
of you. You all did a great job and all deserve a round of applause!"   
With that loud clapping rose from the crowd.   
"Unfortunately only seven of you can be selected. Now as I call your names   
please come to the front." He cleared his throat.  
  
"BRISS PORTER!"  
Applause went up and a small 13 year old girl came up stage. She had dirty   
blond hair that was tied into two ponytails on both sides of her head. She   
carried with her a very large wooden bat, which she swung in the air   
triumphantly. Her fellow trainers from the San Dallas City gym cheered her   
on.  
  
"KIMMI BROCK!"  
Kimmi's sister's all hugged and screamed as they kissed her and urgered her   
onstage. Her father Brock congratulted her. "I'm proud of you pumpkin!"  
  
"RYER ROCKET!"  
The Rockets all yelled as James patted his son on the head. Ryer leapt onto  
the stage, "I did it! I did it!!!" He yelled not looking where he was going   
and falling flat on his face. Ruka yelled "Go Ryer!" With a haunting feeling   
that she didn't get chosen.  
  
"NINA KETCHUM!"  
Nina screamed and blew out her fathers ears. "Wahhhhh!!! Nina I'm deaf now!"   
Ash wailed. Nina hugged her mother.   
"Goofy. Get up there!" Misty said.  
  
"GRAYDON SAWYER!"  
Applause went up and died down. No Graydon. Gary looked around and called   
again "Graydon Sawyer?"   
"Right here!" A voice answered. On stage walked a boy about 17. He walked up  
on metal crutches. The kind kids who had polio used. Mainly because he HAD  
Polio. He noticed Briss, Kimmi, Nina, and Ryer staring at him.   
"What's amatter?" he demanded. "Never saw a cripple before?"  
  
Gary called out the next name...  
  
"JETT MASTERS!"  
A tall handsome boy of about 17 jumped up on stage. He smiled and waved to   
the crowd.   
"Hey who is he? He's cute." Nina asked Kimmi.   
Her friend shrugged. "No one knows him, he's not affiliated with any Gym,   
he's a wild card!"  
"My favorite kind." Nina said, rubbing her hands together.  
  
The last name was about to be called and Ruka gripped her Father's hands   
tightly.   
"I'm not gonna get chosen! I'm not gonna get chosen! I'm not gonna get   
chosen!" she whimpered.   
James conforted her. "Hush honey. It's not over yet." He said putting aside   
his own feelings of doubt. Jesse eyed her daughter.   
"She's never been away from her brother before..." she whispered to James.  
  
"HARUKA ROCKET!"  
"Yay!!! SIS!!! Team Rocket Two stays together!!!!!" Ryer yelled.   
Jesse and James both shook their daughter. "YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!!" They  
yelled. Ruka only responded by fainting.  
  
"Thank you all for participating." Gary said. "Now if I can get all of the   
canidates to report to the Pokemon center for your Final Physicals, we have a  
big day tomorrow and we need to clear that up tonight!"  
  
Kia excused herself from Kal.  
"That's my cue. I have to go and assist with physicals. It was nice meeting   
you Kal!" With that she and her Oddish trotted off to the Pokemon center.   
Kal's way was set. "She has the ability to become a great Jedi." he muttered  
to himself. "If I don't attempt to train her she might become a victim of the  
dark side..."  
  
  
Part Three  
Chapter five: Life Sux  
  
"Cough-Cough!" Kimmi hacked,"Cough-Cough!!!!!"   
Kimmi, Ruka and Nina sat waiting to be examined by Dr.joy   
"Hey Kimmi, that cough sounds bad are you OK?" Ruka asked.   
Kimmi cleared her throat "I'm fine, really."   
She reached into her purse and pulled out some asprin. "Can I have a sip of   
your soda Ruka?"  
"Sure!" Ruka said as she gave her her Poke-cola to her friend. Kimmi gulped   
down the medicine.   
Briss walked out of the office rubbing her butt. "Next," she whinced. "Ouch,   
stupid innocu-whats-its."   
Kimmi strolled in to see her aunt writing something down in a medical folder  
"Kimmi," she said looking up. "I need you to strip down and put on a gown,   
and take a seat on the table."   
Kimmi did as she was told, all the while letting out a cough or two.   
Joy didn't like the sound of the cough. She began her examination.   
"Lay down Kimmi, I have to lift up your gown." She ran a stethascope over   
her chest and belly. "Breathe deep. Again, again,... Again. One more time..."  
Joy heard a gurgglingin the nieces chest that confirmed her fears.   
Kimmi sat up. Her Aunt asked. "Kimmi where are your Mom and Dad?"   
She asked Kimmi thought. "They might be in the cafetieria."   
Joy went to a phone "I need to ask them something right quick."  
"Mr and Mrs Brock, please report to the third floor treatment room." She   
paged on the overhead. Joy put down the phone and began popping her knuckles  
one by one.   
"Aunt Joy? What's wrong with me?" Kimmi asked  
"What makes you think somthing's wrong?"  
"You're craking your knuckles. It's a nervous trait all of us Joy's do."   
She pointed out.   
Joy realised she was busted.   
Kimmi looked her in the eye. "I can't go ..can I?"   
Joy ran a hand down her face, something she did with all of her nieces when   
they were little.   
"You're my niece." she sighed. "But your also a young woman, so I'll tell it   
to you straight, I'm your lab tests we found a strain of measles. You have   
the first stage symptoms. With proper treatment you'll be cured...  
But, I can't out of good faith, allow you to go. The risk would be too great,  
to you, to the crew, and to anyone else in the Outer Territories."   
Kimmi felt weak, she tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. She broke   
down in her aunt's arms.   
Shortly after, her parents came and Joy broke the news to them.  
Before they left they were visited by Dr.Gary Oak.  
He patted Kimmi on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry you can't go this time." He   
said. But there will be a second Expedition, I guarantee it. And I PROMISE   
you'll be the first to go!" Joy gave a warm smile.   
"You have my word!" Gary said. "Now go get better!"   
Brock shook Gary's hand. "Thanks Gary! you sure have changed. I remeber you  
as a total jerk."   
Gary sighed, "If only you knew........."   
"C'mon Kimmi! Let's give Jordan the measles so he dosen't get it on in later   
life!" Brock said.   
His wife slugged him. "Ow, just kidding!"  
  
As they left Kimmi was stopped by Ruka.  
"Hey! What's wrong?" she asked.   
"I'm not going.....I have the measles." She said solemnly. Kimmi smiled.   
"Be careful, and write me OK!"   
Ruka nodded "Um yeah. You be careful too!" She waved good bye and watched   
them leave.  
Ruka felt really, really, sick.   
"Measles.........Perfect!" She remebered Kimmi sharing her Poke-cola.   
"I'm sunk!"   
"Ruka!" Joy called out. "You're next! Your Mom can sit in too!"   
Joy started the exam checking all parts to Ruka. Joy and Jesse would chat   
about old times and such. Until Ruka could no longer hold it in.   
"Dr.Joy! I need to tell you something!" She took a deep breath. "Ok, so Kimmi  
has the measles and all? Well she had a bad cough and she needed to take her   
medicine so I kinda... I sorta...well...I let her share my soda."  
"Ruka!" Jesse scolded.   
"I'm sorry Mom I didn't know!" Ruka looked at Joy. "Will I be ok?" she asked  
meekly.   
Joy thought for a bit.   
"Jesse did Ruka have any childhood sickness?"   
Jesse paused. "Well there was that one time when she was barely 2."   
Ruka looked at her.  
"There was? All I remember having is Chicken Pox and Colds and Flus and all   
the other normal stuff that gets you out of school for a week."   
Jesse sighed "I'd like to forget that moment." She said. "We almost lost  
you." She turned to Joy. "She had a fever of 103, and a horrible cough, I can  
still hear her screaming... We left Ryer with Brock and went to the hospital.  
Her eyes were rolled back when I handed her to the nurse. She went limp. For   
four hours I couldn't see my baby. They said it was scarlet fever. A week   
later she pulled out of it." Jesse said, wiping at her eyes.  
"Oh, Mom..." Ruka whispered.  
Joy pulled out a medical book and began reading. "Uh huh...uh huh...Ah ha!"   
She closed the book   
"Ruka your in the clear! That scarlet fever should have built up a tolerance   
to the measles, but just in case I'll give you a vaccination." Joy readied   
and gave her a shot. Ruka winced, rubbing her arm.  
"We're almost done, just one more thing." Joy said cheerfully, pulling out  
a large tongue depressor.   
"What's that for?" Ruka sweated.  
"Cold sore check. Those things are practically contageous?"  
"Daey awre?" Ruka asked around the large peice wood jammed into her mouth.  
"Mmm hmm. You can catch them just by kissing." Joy said.  
Ruka jumped. "Ooh sayd anytwing abawt kitheing!?!" she demanded.  
"Hmm. What's this on your lip? Hey you've got a cut!" Joy cried.  
"Aih pwobabwy cuthed ith om my cola can." Ruka mumbled as Joy took the   
depressor from her mouth.  
"You cut it on metal?!? Time for a tetanus shot!"  
"Whaaaat!?! A tetanus shot!?! What for!?!" Ruka wailed as Joy filled a huge   
needle with something pink that swirled...  
  
Up on level four, as he was examined by another Joy, Ryer heard his twin   
sister scream. "YYEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Ten bucks it was a tetnus shot." he winked at his father.  
James grinned where he was sitting by the exam table. "Make it fifteen and   
you're on."  
  
Chapter Six : Fill the void......  
  
  
It was morning at the Pokemon center and the 6 teens were assembled   
for the Get-To-Know-You Breakfast. All around the table voices cluttered as   
they 'got to know each other'.  
"Pass the pancakes!"  
"More syrup please!"  
"More Orange Juice?"  
"I can't believe she did that to me!"  
"Hey do you like seafood?"  
"Uh...sure!"  
"SEE!"  
"Ewwwww!!! And your a girl?!?!"  
"I can't believe she did that to me!!"  
"First blood test Ryer?" Nina asked  
"Blood test? Ha! She gouged me!" He held up his finger which was covered by   
a neon green band-aid. "I can't believe she did that to me!!!" he yelled.   
At the far end of the table sat the adults of the Expedition and   
members of the Pokemon leauge. Gary, Trudie, Joy, Kenny, Dr.Petersen,   
Dr. Baker, Dr. Morris, and Kal.   
"There's still the matter of the 7th finalist..." Dr. Baker began.   
"Either way we can't call back the others, it's too late now." Gary turned to  
Kal. "Kal this is your call. What should we do?"   
Through the years Gary had know Kal, he had grown to trust his judgement and   
wisdom and deeply relied on his opinon. Kal sipped his tea and eyed Kia.   
"Her!" her pointed to the girl as she desperately attempted to balance too   
many plates on her arms. Her Oddish rushed about her tentative feet, carrying  
a pitcher of water on it's head.   
"Let's take her." Kal said.   
Gary and the others turned to see Kia busy busing a table. They then saw her   
trip over Oddish and fall flat on her face, dishes flying everywhere. Trudie   
sweated. "You want us to take Queen Clutz of the Universe?"  
"Might I ask why?" Dr. Petersen asked Kal.   
"She has much potential." Kal said. "Gary, trust me, since when have I ever   
led you astray?"   
Gary tapped the table with his fork and thought.   
"I'm with Kal on this one." he said finally   
Dr. Petersen argued. "I'm sorry but that little clutz is simply a liability,   
I won't allow it."   
Kal placed his tea down and stared at Dr. Petersen.   
"On second thought I change my mind." he said.  
Dr. Petersen stopped. "On second thought I change my mind." he repeated.  
"She'll do fine."  
"She'll do fine!"   
"Put her on the list."  
"Put her on the list!" He said as he turned to his colleauges.   
Trudie whispered to Gary "What's going on??"   
"Old Jedi mind trick." He said. "You never win an arguement with Kal."   
"Well it's settled." Kal smiled. "I'll go inform her!"  
He got up and left, on the way he was stopped by Ruka and her friends at the  
teen table. "Morning Kal! Why are you still here?" She asked.  
He stopped. "Good morning to you too! I guess they haven't told you but  
I'm your guide into the Outer Territories."   
Ryer shot up from his seat. "Really? ROCK ON!!!"  
"If you'll excuse me I have to recruit team member seven." With that he left.   
"Who is he?" Briss asked. "He dresses funny." She said in reference to his   
brown robes and tan Gi."   
Kal is really cool!" Ryer began  
"He's our friend we met in Satrudo. "He saved our folks lives way before we  
were born. He's a Jedi Knight and let me tell you he can do some helluava   
cool stuff!" Ryer went off on a tangent about Kal as the jedi approached Kia.  
Kal reached Kia as she and Oddish were busy picking up the broken   
pieces of dishes.   
"Good morning Kia!" He greeted. She turned to face him.   
"Oh! G..good morning Kal!"  
"Quite a morning?"  
"You can say that again."  
"Is this your last day here?" He asked her.   
Kia sighed "Yup. After this it's back to the orphanage."   
Kal took a seat. "How long have you lived there? "  
"All my life, I was found in a basket by the nearby monestary, taken in by   
nuns and raised at the orphanage ever since." She told the tale as though it   
had become very bland over the years...   
Kal stood again. "Tell you what Kia. Instead of going back to the orphanage   
come with us to the Outer Territories." He pointed across the room at the   
chattering teens and professors.   
She blinked. "The Expediton!?! Shouldn't only Pokemon trainers go? All I have   
is Oddy and he dosen't fight!"   
"We all of a sudden have an opening and I want you to go." Kal said.   
She took off her headdress to reveal her long brown hair.   
"Why me? I can't do anything right!" She said solemnly.   
"Don't say that! You don't know it yet but you have a power that you are not   
aware of, and I want to help you develop it and use it to your best ability."   
He said "The gift you have to speak with Pokemon is the tip of a much larger   
iceburg. There's a much bigger world out there for you."   
Oddish hobbled up and lovingly nudged Kal.  
"Oddddish! Oooodish! Oooooooooooddddish!" He cooed.   
Kia was amazed. "He likes you ! He really likes you!" She said. "He's afraid   
of everyone else but me!" She thought. "I don't know why but I feel I can   
trust you." She took a deep breath. "OK, I'll go with you on the Expedition." Kia smiled.   
"Good for you! Now go pack! You have a busy day ahead of you!"   
She smiled "Kal, all my life I've had one constant dream, about men in   
hooded robes with swords of light. And when they spoke to me they only told   
me one thing." She closed her eyes and thought.   
  
There is no emotion, There is peace,   
There is no ignorance, There is knowledge,  
There is no passion, There is serenity,   
There is no death, There is the Force.  
A Jedi does not act for personal wealth of gain but seeks knowledge and   
enlightenment.   
A true Jedi never acts from hatred, fear or aggression but acts when calm and  
at peace with the Force.   
  
Kal could not believe his ears   
'The jedi code........how could she know it?' He thought.   
"Kal?" She asked. "What are Jedi Knights?"   
Kal smiled and patted her shoulder.   
"I'll do better than tell you! I'll show you how to be one!"   
And it was at that moment Kal gained his first pupil. And he hoped beyond all  
hope that he wouldn't fail like Obi-Wan Kenobi did a long time ago.  
  



	4. goodbye.....

Chapter 13: A Tale Of The Force  
  
A few days had passed since the crew arrived in the Outer Territories.   
Everyone was getting used to thier set routine.   
Aside from ventures out into the field the gang would have to amass daily   
reports of their findings and the environment.   
They also had daily class sessions of Science, Arithmetic, and other main   
subjects taugh by either Dr. Joy, Dr. Trudie, or Dr. Oak.   
A schedule was made on a rotation around cleaning, dishes, cooking and other   
chores.   
Also the gang took turns on who slept in the tent and who slept in the HQ.   
Aside from the bunk for Dr.Joy there were four bunk slots for the teens and   
two for the adults.   
There was also a healthy supply of sealed food rations.   
More often than not the packets of supposed nutrition had little taste.   
As Briss commented: "Tastes like trash but you can live off it!"   
But every so often Kal would volunteer to cook a hot meal, and everyone was   
amazed at how great a cook he was!  
  
Kia and Ruka were the last to reach camp that evening. They strolled   
in with thier chins held high and singing.   
"Sistah's! Doing it for themselves! Standing on their own two feet!"   
They strolled in wearing the old donated millitary fatuiges that Ruka had   
gladly showed the other girls how to "Alter" to be more fashionable.   
Ruka had also given Kia a new hairstyle by french brading her hair into two   
ponytails.   
"Now what are you two so happy about?" Dr.Trudie asked as she greeted them.   
Ruka smiled. "Cause we have caught the FIRST Pokemon on this Expedition!"  
Immediatly there was a crowd.   
"Woah Ruk-san! What did you catch! Let's see it!" Nina ooed.   
"Kia, do the honors!" Ruka beamed.   
Kia brought out the Pokeball and released what looked like a cross between a   
monkey and a squirel.   
It looked around and chirped. It had a furry flat tail and big teeth and big   
bronze eyes.  
"It's called a Monquirrl!" Ruka announced.  
Gary examined it. "That's nice and all but how do you know?"   
"Because it told me...." Kia said with a sheepish grin.   
Ruka backed her up "It's true y'all! Kia has this ability to talk to all the   
pokemon!" She announced to all the puzzled faces.   
Then the Monquirll skitterd up Kia's leg and clutched her shouldur.   
It chirped something to her. Kia grinned and sweatdropped.   
"Ok!Ok!Ok! She pulled out a candy bar and gave it to Monquirll.   
He landed on the ground and began to chomp away on the Mr.Good-Chu choco bar.  
Kia chuckled "I had to bribe him to come!"   
Ruka grinned and laid out her palm to her brother.   
He grunted in defeat as he slapped a 10 dollar bill in his sisters palm.  
The Monquirll then skittered up and sat atop Gary's head on to his   
marsh hat.   
"Freindly little guy!" He said.   
The the monquirll then noticed the flower that Gary had found. It was a   
bright red blossom that Gary had stuck behind his ear to show Dr. Trudie   
later. She was particulaly interested in the flora of the area and he had   
thought she might like to examine it.   
The Monquirll apparently didn't.  
The Pokemon launched itself at the flower, eyes glowing red, screaming   
"MONQUIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRLLLLL!".   
It demolished the bloom inside of ten seconds, almost wrecking Gary's ear  
along with it!   
Gary stumbled back. "Uhhhhhh!" He moaned, clutching the side of his head.   
The teens all chuckled.   
"Hey let's name him Wrecker!" Graydon laughed .   
"Har Har Guys......." Gary said, quite sarcasticly.  
Kenny consoled him.   
"Now Gary....Don't get too worked up about it."   
The group looked at the Monquirll who was still attacking the few remaining  
shreds of flower. More laughter.   
Gary went to store the creature in HQ and see Doctor Joy and the crew got   
ready for dinner.  
  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm! What is that smell!" Ooed Ruka, her taste buds nearly   
exploding at the smell drifting out of the RV.   
"It's heavenly... " Kia breathed.   
They followed the scent to a huge pot that Kal was working over.   
He was still dressed in his jedi robes and gi. He didn't like the fatuiges so  
he settled for his self-made clothing. Luckily he could sew.   
"Kal what are you cooking?" Kia asked.   
He stirred the pot, throwing in a couple of round purple vegetables.   
This is my own special Corilian Beef stew. It's my own blend of meats,   
vegtables and spices from Corillia."   
He took some bowls and began filling them.   
"Bread to your right and to your left they're's Poke-cola and Pika Pepper to   
drink.   
Everyone got a bowl but Briss who was digging through some rations.   
"Briss do you want some stew ?" Kal offered.   
"No thanks! I don't like beef stew!" She huffed. Kal sighed.   
Great, a finicky eater.   
He filled a bowl anyway and set it in just the right place so the aroma   
filled her nose.   
"Are you sure? It has everything a growing girl needs."   
Briss took a whiff. "On second thought... maybe a little."   
She quickly took the bowl and darted off to eat.   
  
The reaction was unaminous  
"Oh my god!!!"  
"This is soooooo good!"  
"Can I have the recipe for this?"  
Jett was the first to finish. "More please!" He grinned holding out his bowl  
for seconds.   
Kal smiled and refilled his bowl.  
"You see why I made so much!"   
Kal took a bowl and joined everyone by the fire.   
"Kia? You're ability to speak to Pokemon. Do you know why you do that?" He   
asked.  
Kia looked up.   
"Really, I don't. I just do it..."   
Kal answered her.   
"Kia that ability you have is through the Force."   
Kia paused "What is the Force?" She asked, eagerly, yet cautioiusly .  
Kal gazed into the fire.   
"The Force is an energy field it surrounds us binds us and penetrates us.   
The Force flows from all living things, the trees, rocks, animals. They all   
flow with energy from the Force. People who are sesitive to the Force and use   
it to their ability are called Jedi Knights.   
I sensed the force was strong in you Kia.   
Through the force the Jedi can do feats that would seem impossible. He can  
see things from afar, friends old and new. The Force partially controlls  
your actions but it also obeys your commands. Stand with me Kia."   
Kal and Kia stood. He handed her his lightsaber.   
When kia took it she immediatly felt familiar with it.   
She clicked it on.   
A brilliant light blue light blade flashed out of the hilt.   
It hummed with it's energy.   
She waved it around careful not to clip off any ears.   
"This is a lightsaber, the weapon of the jedi." Kal said.  
She retracted the blade and gave it back to him.   
"For over a 1000 years the Jedi were the guardians of peace throughout the   
galaxy. Then there was a dark time when the jedi were all but exterminated.   
But thanks to one the jedi they were born again.   
His name was Luke Skywalker, my teacher. At his Jedi Academy, I studied the   
Force and became a Jedi. Then during a mission an accident happened and I was  
sucked through a portal that led me here to this dimension."   
He looked at Kia.   
"Kia You have the ability to use the Force and become a great Jedi. I want to  
teach the ways of the Force."  
Kia gazed into the fire and then noticed everyone was asleep.   
"Everyone's knocked out!" She said.   
Kal looked around with a smile. "My stew is so good and filling that it puts   
everyone to sleep, kinda like turkey! Only Force sensitive people have a   
tolerance to it."   
Kia giggled, she then looked up into the sky.   
"All my life I felt like an outcast, a nobody. I felt thrown away. But  
I always felt I was put her for a purpose. I never knew my parents, but  
somehow I've always felt watched over."   
She was trembling and crying now.   
"Kal, I'm scared but....but I feel this is right!" She looked up at him with   
determination in her eyes.   
"Kal teach me the ways of the force! I want to be a Jedi!"   
Kal smiled "Your training begins now!"   
Kia blinked "What! Now?" She squeaked. "Aren't you supposed to give me some  
sort of book to study first or something!?!"   
Kal pointed to all the sleeping people. "Jedi Training isn't like going to  
school. How about you help me put them to bed." 


	5. dont eat the berries!

Pokemon: Expedition  
  
Part 14: Don't Eat the Berries!  
  
  
The Expedition was already three weeks strong. The convoy was about   
to enter the jungle area of the Outer Territories.   
The jungle was thick and dense and various green plumage decorated the   
enviorment. The sunlight broke through every sliver of space between the   
leaves. In some parts of the jungle the sunlight and the shade of the leaves   
made an errie green glow throughout the forest.   
The HQ came to a slow crawl, Gary had it on auto pilot all day.   
While the crew got ready to venture out Kal adressed them;  
"The Jungle here is both beautiful and dangerous. Be wary, do not stray too  
far from your companions. And by all means come back before dark. This not a  
place to be at night alone".   
Ryer nudged Dr. Oak. "How is it Kal know so much about this place?"   
Gary retorted. "Kal spent five years here exploring this place. He knows it   
pretty well, that's why I chose him to giude us. That and the fact he's saved  
my life numerous times in the past."   
Ryer looked at him "You too?"  
The teams split into groups, already the  
Expedition had caught and recorded over 15 new species of pokemon.   
They all got ready to leave as Kal nudged Kia. "We'll train after we get   
back, I want you to stretch out and use the Force when you are out   
remember the exersices I taught you!"   
Kia nodded. Kal watched the others leave. It was his turn to stay at camp in   
case anything happened. Kal took a seat at the outside table and prepared a   
hot kettle for tea, all the while reading his favriote romace novel, Crystal   
Roses by Tenel Ka Solo.  
"Man this place is stuffy!" Briss complained,  
Already the 13 year old's shirt was soaked with sweat.   
"Rainforest are naturally humid, you should be here in a month when summer   
kicks in!" Graydon commented.   
"Oh God! I'm so hungry!!" Ruka lamented as the three  
trudged up the trail in search of the new pokemon that Ruka's pokedex had  
detected an hour or so ago. She pulled out her pokedex she so affectiontly  
referred to as 'Rodney'. "Rodney are you sure it's nearby?"   
Her pokedex spoke. "Man, I tell ya! I get no respect no respect! I told ya   
it's just up ahead!"   
"That was an hour ago you poor excuse for a caculator!!" Ruka shouted.   
Rodney bleeped. "Well I mean it this time!"   
Then Briss's pokedex spoke. "Rodney you have the mindspan of a toaster!" It   
spoke in a british accent. "Kiddos, I'm picking up a transmission from Gary   
back at HQ you'd better switch on your communicators!"  
"Right!" Briss said, They all spoke "Transmitters on!"   
The headset transmitter then morphed into a heatset with an earpice  
and a mike.   
"Alpha team here! "Ruka said. "What's up HQ?"   
"All the other teams are back, you're the only ones left, whatever it is your   
looking for it's probably gone!" Gary said.   
Graydon scanned his pokedex "Gary I really think were close!"   
Gary sighed "Ok 20 more minuets after that come back to base!"   
Briss took a swag of water and ran the cold fluid over her shirt.   
"Ok you heard the man let's move out!"  
Ruka's stomach growled even louder. She looked at her watch. 10 am.   
"Three more hours till lunch! I'm starving!" She groaned.   
"Hey Briss, Gray you got any food ration packs left?"  
"Nope......"  
"Nada!"  
"You guy's are mean!" Ruka complained. "Eating all your food rations and not   
saving any for me!"   
"Well Haruka maybe you should have eaten breakfast!" Graydon scolded  
"BUT I WASN'T HUNGRY BACK THEN!" She whined louder.   
Ruka trudged along whining when something caught her eye. She looked and saw   
the most delicous looking berries sprouting from a vine. She plucked a vine   
that was filled with the juicy red berries   
"These look delicous!" Ruka said licking her lips.   
Sweatdropping Graydon glared at her. "Ruka I don't think it's a good idea to   
eat those!"   
"Why not? They look ok.." Ruka said hungrily.   
"I gotta agree with the brainiac." Briss said "They might be poisonous!"   
"It's ok. I'm not worried if they are bad I've got..." She pulled something   
out of her backpack. "I've got my super duper deluxe laxative Milk of   
Koffesia!" She held the bottle high as Briss and Graydon collapsed.   
Ruka took a berrie and squished it, she sniffed it and and then tasted it a   
bit.  
"Mmmmmmmm they smell like rasperries but taste like grapes!!"   
She took a handful and popped them in her mouth.   
"Want some?" She munched. Both Graydon and Briss shook their heads.   
"Fine! More for me!" Ruka said. She took a couple more vines and the  
three continued their way.  
The 20 minutes were almost up when Graydon's Pokedex spoke up.   
"Hey Hey Hey! Guys, pokemon dead ahead!!"  
Graydon and Briss spyed on the blueish looking pokemon that resembled a   
salamander.  
It sat by the water bank licking it's tail . Graydon immediately laid out a  
plan.   
"Looks like a water Pokemon! I'll use my Raichu, Briss how bout you  
use your Bulbasaur. And Ruka we need your Charazard!"  
"Ruka?...........Ruka?" He asked looking for her.   
Ruka was nowhere to be seen.   
"Where is she??" Briss asked while walking backwards. She tripped and  
fell back in the high plummage "What the?!?!" She yelled.   
She looked and saw she had tripped over Ruka. The blue haired rocket girl was  
lying face down in the ground and wheezeing heavily.   
"R-Ruka! Graydon! I found her! Get over here!!!" She yelled.   
Briss knelt by her and turned her over "Graydon! She's burning up!"   
Ruka was beginning to foam at the mouth a bit .   
"It's the berries! I gotta make her throw em up!"   
Graydon slapped her hand away. "No Briss! Don't shove your fingers in her   
mouth! You might trigger a gag reflex and she could bite your fingers clean   
off!"   
He called HQ. "Alpha Team to HQ! Come in!" He called.   
Gary answered "Graydon what's wrong Ruka's heart monitor has skyrocketed!"  
"She ate some kind of berries and she collapesed, she's burning up and   
foaming at the mouth!"   
"Come back to base and bring those berries!" Gary ordered. "Bravo team will   
meet you halfway!"   
Briss slung the incoherant Ruka over her back "Maaaannnnn she weighs a ton!"   
She grunted.  
They met Jett, Ryer and Kia just outside camp.   
"Ruka!!! "Ryer screamed, as he took her from Briss's back into his arms.  
"Aw'no! Don't die! Mom and Dad will kill me!" He shouted, half crying.   
They raced toward the campsite where they were met by the others.   
"Get her inside now!" Joy yelled "And bring the berries!"   
She took charged of the situation.   
"Kal, Dr.Oak and Dr.Trudie inside. Everyone else stay out here!" She barked   
as Kal carried Ruka into the HQ infirmary and placed her on the examining  
table.  
He probed her mind using the force. It was a mess of confusion, fear and  
utter despair. "Shhhhhh.......we will help you." He said quietly as he sent  
thoughts of reassurance and peace to Ruka's mind.   
Her eyes were rolled back and she was making a nasty gurgling noise.   
Nina was helping Dr. Joy that day and had prepared everything in the room,   
but nothing prepared her for her friend's limp body.   
"Ruka-chan......."She whispered.   
Dr.Joy went to work.   
"Dr.Trudie ready me a stomach pump and an ice bath and 40ml of Therapazine!   
Dr. Oak and Kal examine those berries and tell me what you find. Find out if   
their deadly! Nina I need you to help me undress her!"  
Nina paused.  
"NINA! wake up!" Joy snapped. As everyone scrambled Nina helped   
Dr. Joy remove Ruka's clothes. Within seconds they striped her down and   
laid a thin cloth over her.   
"Get a tempurature for me while I check her nural senses!" Joy snapped.   
Nina leaned over Ruka's head as Joy checked her.   
"Not that end Nina!" Joy said.   
Nina gulped. She only learned that day and that was using the training   
program on the computer . She held the electric thermometer in her trembling   
hand. "Nina I need that Temp!" Joy said as she ran a stehascope over Ruka's   
chest. "C'mon Ruka! Give me a sign!!"   
Nina touched her thigh, it was hot and wet to the touch, even through the   
cloth. She took a deep breath and took the temp. Within a second it' beeped.   
"103.4 !" She yelled out.   
"We gotta get that fever down. Help me put her in the tub." Joy ordered   
Together with Nina and Trudie the carried her to the tub and put her in.   
The stinging cold felt like a thousand knives stabbing over Ruka's body.   
She opened her eyes and screamed and thrashed. Getting everyone wet as they   
struggled to keep her in till her fever broke. "Ruka! Calm down! Calm down!!"  
Joy yelled. "I know it's cold but we gotta get your fever down!"   
Ruka began crying.  
Everyone outside heard Ruka scream, especially Ryer:   
"Ruka!!!!Haruka!!!!!" He shouted pounding on the door. "Onee-chan!!! Ruka!!!"   
Kia restrained him.   
"No! Ryer-kun! Let them do their work. Let Joy help her! Please!"   
Ryer held on to her and cried Kia held him and rubbed his back.   
"It will be ok, it will be ok. Shhh. It's alright." She soothed.   
10 minutes in the ice bath was enough to bring Ruka's tempurature down to   
98.6. It also caused her to throw up violently.  
"Good! That'll get the berries out of your system." Joy said as she injected   
her with more therapazine to help her vomit.   
Kal emerged from the back with Gary.   
"We finished our analasis on this berry. It's poisionous but not fatal. You   
do, however, need to purge her system."   
Joy nodded.   
"All right get her out of the tub and onto the table."   
She glared at Gary and Kal.   
"Gentlemen do you mind." They both coughed and cleared their throat as they   
skittered out. Ruka was placed on the table shivering  
"W-w-w-ha-a-ares m-m-my c-c-c-c-lo-o-o-thes?" She shivered.   
Joy smiled as thew threw a blanket over her.   
"Hey you gave us a scare but you'll be ok now! Just don't eat anymore stuff   
with out approval ok?"   
Ruka nodded weakly.  
"I'm going to have to put a tube down your throat and pump your stomach out!"  
Ruka began crying "M-m-m-m-m-mo-o-m-m-m, d-d-d-d-da-a-a-ad-d-d-!  
r-r-r-ry-y-y-e-e-r--r-!!!!" She shivered.   
Joy signaled to Nina to go get Ryer.   
"Nina?" Joy said. Nina looked at her. "Good job! Thank you for your help!"   
Joy smiled. Nina smiled back and went outside.   
"She's going to be ok." She announced to a sigh of relief.   
"Ryer she wants you."   
Ryer jumped up from Kia's arms and went in to see his sister.   
He smiled through tears as he held her hand and stroked her hair.   
Ruka only whimpered "I love you ry-chan."   
Ryer smiled too. "Love you two lil sis!"   
"O-o-only by f-f-five minutes!" she muttered  
The next few hours were not fun for Ruka, she had her stomach pumped   
out and it earned her a night in the infirmary, Ryer was allowed to bring in   
a cot and sleep by her.   
He tried to get her to eat. "C'mon eat!" He said as he held a spoonful of   
jello. "Kal made it. You like everything Kal makes!"  
"No." She said through a scratchy voice  
"My throat's sore!"   
"I know. That's why I'm not feeding you anything with corners!"  
He later got her take some sips of juice and some jello, she made him  
swear not to tell their parents she had been so stupid and they both went to   
sleep in the same fashion they did when they were infants. Hand in hand.   
Outside by the campfire everyone slept too.   
Gary had hardly touched his meal, he was still racked with guilt over Ruka.  
"It's my fault I should have warned them better!" He lamented.   
"Gary accidents happen. It's not your fault." Kal said.  
Nina jumped in to console him too...   
"Hey, Ruka always was the dense one in her family. It's like my Popa says,  
'She's dumber than her Dad.' She would have eaten the stupid berries no  
matter what you said. Hunger clouds her judgement. Now quit whining so I can  
get some sleep." Nina pulled her blankets over her head.  
"The first rule of leadership everything's your fault." Gary said.  
"Maybe so," Kal said. "But we need to make mistake so we can learn from them.  
We are, afterall, only human. You've made mistakes Gary and you've learned   
from them, you have come a long way from the Gary I first met, and I am proud  
to call you my friend." Kal said.   
Gary smiled "Thanks Kal."   
He slid into his sleeping bag. "Night Kal! "  
Kal leaned back against a log and stared at the sky.  
"Good night Kessa, my love." He whispered, and drempt of his lost fiancee.  
  



	6. R&R

Chapter 15 - R&R  
  
It was the first week of the summer weather and the Expedition was   
now well into the forest part of the Outer Territories.   
The Expedition was reaching a month old now and after hard work catching and  
logging in diffrent types of new pokemon, Gary Oak decided to give  
everyone the weekend off.   
Saturday began bright and beautiful and the HQ stopped by a large and  
shimmering lake. Gary's orders were clear: HAVE FUN!  
The Pokemon ran free and played around the camp area. All of them   
roamed the grassy area know to the Outer Territories as the Forest Glen.   
Briss, Ryer, Jett, and Graydon all stood side by side like racehorces ready   
to bolt out of the starting gate.   
They were dressed in bathing suits and floating tubes, and they were waiting   
for Dr. Joy to finish her anyalisis of the lake water.   
They crept closer and closer to the water's edge.   
"GET BACK!" Joy yelled not even looking at them.   
Knee deep in the clear blue water Joy read off the readings in her medical   
tricorder. "I'm not done yet." she said.   
As they waited boredly Jett noticed Graydon's metal harness was still around   
his legs.   
"Graydon?" He asked. "You've still got your leg clamps on. Won't you get   
electrocuted if you go in the water?"   
Graydon smiled "Why Jett...I didn't know you cared." He said teasingly.  
"No problem. When I made these I outfitted them with water proof circuts.   
I'll be fine!"  
Jett was impressed. "You made that? Can you by chance make me a goalie  
mask with infrared radar?"   
Graydon grinned at the simplicity of his requset.   
"Throw in your gum rations and we'll talk!"  
Dr. Joy finished her work on the lake water, and she liked what she   
saw. Nothing. No bacteria, no leeches, no sharp rocks, no snakes. Not even   
any nasty water pokemon. The water itself was clean and pure.   
It was almost a shame that it's purity was about to be ruined by a band of  
rambunctious dirty teenagers.   
She faced the masses. "You may swim........."  
PLABOOOOOOOSHHHHHH!!!!!!!   
Instantly Joy was smothered by a tidal wave. She spit out water as a small   
fish flapped frantically, caught in the left loop of her pink hair.   
"...........have fun..............." She muttered.  
As the teens frolicked in the water Kenny took the opportunity to fire up the  
grill. It was his turn to grill the hamburgers, steaks and hot dogs for   
today's cookout.   
"Yesssireee, we're gonna feast tonight! Hey Gary? How's that hard light   
player coming along?" He asked.   
Gary was stooped over the large rectangular platform with four black boxes on  
all corneres.   
He stood up. "All right! Finished, now for the test!"   
Gary popped in a small CD and hit play. From the rectangular stage appeared a  
hard light hologram of Areosmith.   
The members of Areosmith all looked around at their surroundings.   
Steven Tyler liked what he saw. "Sun, beach, girls. Allright!"   
He looked at Gary. "Whatcha' wanna hear first?"   
Gary thought. "Start with Toys in the Attic and work your way from there."   
"What about us!?! A chorus of voices asked.  
Gary looked over at one corner of the hologram of the Three Lights, with   
microphones in hand. Seyia Kou glared at Gary. "What are we supposed to do?"  
"Kenny......?" Gary asked, seeing the chubby security guard snickering into   
his 'kiss the cook' apron.  
"You guys are a practical joke." he giggled.  
Steven Tyler rolled his eyes as the Lights shuffled off, dissapointed.   
"One.....two....a one two three four!"   
And Areosmith started playing.  
Far off from the campsite, but still in ears range, sat Kal and Kia.   
Kia was progressing greatly in her Jedi training.   
But she still had far to go. She sat in meditiation.   
"Concentrate Kia...Feel the Force flow through you...draw on it's strength."   
Kal whsipered.   
Kia did and the four huge rocks around her began to float and stack on one  
another.   
Kal smiled. "That's it Kia! Your doing it........" Kia slowly opened her eyes  
to see the four boulders stacked on top of each other.  
"Wow!" She breathed at what she had done. The four rocks came tumbling  
down as concentration was lost.   
"D-Did I do that?!" She yelped.   
Kal scratched his thin beard. "You still need to strengthen your   
concentration, but you're on the right course. Keep it up!"   
Kal noticed Kia gaze off hearing her friends have fun.   
"That's all for today." He said.   
Kia looked at her Jedi Master.   
"You mean....?" She smiled.   
"Yes, go.....play! I believe Gary wanted you all to have the weekend off, and  
Jedi need to know when to work and when to relax."   
"Great!" She sang and stood up "What will you be doing?" She asked as she  
strapped her red backpack to her back.   
Kal streched his fingers and his lightsaber flew from across the way and into   
his hand as if it were magnetized.   
"I must partake in intense Jedi Meditation." He said seriously.  
"Cubone! Bone! Bone!"  
There was Cubone by his side tugging at his robe and holding two reflective   
boards...the kind used for tanning.   
Behind Cubone was a little kiddie pool filled with water and a small table   
with an umbrella and two sunchairs, and two fancy drinks.   
"Jedi Meditation...?" Kia sweatdropped. "Right Kal..........."  
  
Kia walked back to the campsite on the way she was met by Oddish.   
"Ooodish. Ooodish! Ooooooodish!" It cooed.   
"Hey Oddy! You got my mental call!" she said as she scooped the little plant   
Pokemon up in her arms.   
Kia then ducked behind a tree.   
"Keep a lookout for me ok?" She said as she quickly changed into her blue   
two piece bathing suit, pulling a large pink t-shirt over it.   
"Okay. Let's go oddy!"  
"Oodish?"  
"The training's going great!"  
"Oodish, oodish?"  
"It hasn't been easy, but I feel like I'm a natural at this!"  
"Oooooodish! Ooooodish!"  
"Kal thinks I have great potential to be a Jedi Master too. I just gotta   
watch out for the dark side."   
She remembered the talk he had had with her about the lure of the dark side   
of the Force.  
"Oodish?"  
"No! Kal dosen't think I'm ready for lightsaber training yet!'  
"Oodish...."  
"You really think I've changed?"  
"Ooodish!  
"Wow! Thankies Oddy!"  
"Ooooooooodish!"  
"I love you too."  
Kia got to the front of the HQ and saw from afar some of the crew by   
the edge of the lake. Then she felt a beachball bounce off her head.   
She looked up to see Nina on top of the HQ.   
"Hey Girlfriend! Come on up and join us!"   
Kia smiled and with Oodish on her back she climbed up atop the HQ to see Nina  
Ruka, Dr.Joy and Dr. Trudie all relaxing and sunbathing.   
Joy and Trudie sat in sunchairs, while Ruka laid on a beachtowel face down   
with her back bikini strap undone.   
"Don't want any stripes." She explained. "Pull up a towel!"   
"Yeah soak up the sun!" Joy said through a pair of rayban's.   
"Ok!" Kia smiled as she took off her t-shirt, revealing her swimsiut   
underneath.  
"That's a nice bikini Kia? Where'd you get it?" Nina asked.  
"Wal-Mart." Kia blushed.   
"Cool! I can never find swimsuits like that where my parents make me shop."  
Kia smiled "Thanks!"   
"Kia....." Trudie said lazily. "Be a dear and pour a frozen margerita from   
the blue cooler please."   
Kia gulped. "I-I don't think were old enought to drink Dr.Trudie........"   
Dr.Trudie chuckled "I am, you're not. If you want a drink you'll have to pour  
yourself a virgin strawberry daquri."   
She sat up, grinning.   
"Oh as if she would know how to make a frozen margurita anyway Trudie." Joy  
sighed and fixed her friend the drink.   
Kia laid down on a towel and sighed.   
"How nice." she said.   
Nina came up behind her.   
"Here Kia, let me put some suntan lotion on you." She said, rubbing some of   
the sunblock on Kia's back. "You don't want to get burned."  
"Mmmmmmmm, that feels good." Kia sighed. "Did you used to be a massuse or   
something?"  
"Nah. I just have a fussy Pikachu that likes to get her cheeks rubbed." Nina   
said wryly. "She's a real picky eater too."   
Ruka looked a Kia from her towel.   
"K-Kia. Thanks for being there for Ryer when I was sick." she said quietly.   
"You mean when you were stupid enough to eat those berries?" Nina asked.  
Ruka shot her a look and continued. "I-It really meant a lot to me that he  
was being watched over when I couldn't be there." She said, tears fighting   
to escape her eyes.   
Kia smiled. "Of course Ruka, that's what friends are for."  
Later on as the girls talked girl talk the topic was raised.   
"Hey Kia? Where's Kal?" Trudie asked as she sipped her margerita.  
Kia looked up. "He said he had to do some 'Jedi Meditation', but I think he's  
really sunbathing with his Cuebone."  
"WHAT?!?!?!" They all yelled and sat up "WHERE?!?!?!?"   
"Over in the grove?" Said Kia meekly.   
The girls all launched from their seats and looked for him.   
Ruka peered through her binoculars.   
"There he is!" She shouted, leaning over Nina's back.   
Nina sweatdropped. "Ruka? No stripes, remember?"   
Ruka looked down. "Huh? ACKKK!!!!" She shouted as she dropped the binoculars  
and frantically fastened the back of her bikini.   
Joy grabbed the binoculars and peered at Kal. "Oh god! He's cute!"   
The girls all fought for a view of Kal in his Return of The Jedi swimtrunks.   
Kia looked away embarrassed.   
"Oh, C'mon! You never wondered what he looked like under those robes?!"   
Trudie cried.   
They continued to spy on the Jedi in the kiddie pool relaxing.... until he   
casually waved his hand and mouthed. 'Hi Girls!'  
Then the binoculars flew out of Trudie's hands to the soft grass below where  
they were taken away by Jett's Paras. "Paras! Paras! Paras! Paras!" It cooed.  
  
Afterwards as everyone ate by the campfire, Kal told the tale of how   
a Young Anakin Skywalker began his quest as a Jedi. Of all the people   
listening closely was Kia. Her eyes transfixed on her teacher.   
The evening ended when Gary passed out mail from this evening's mail drop.   
"I finally got a letter from Brian!" Nina screamed with glee.   
She waited till later that night to read it when it was the girls   
turn to sleep in the HQ. It was almost lights out and Nina had just emerged   
from the shower wrapped in a large yellow towel. She sat on the bunk and   
inserted the letter in the moniter in the wall.   
Briss was on the top bunk reading her manga, while Ruka taught Kia to play   
poker on the table by the beds.   
"Hey Ruka! I think I won! See all the kings I have!" She said holding up her   
hand. Ruka blinked.   
"No, see you have too many kings! What we'll do is take these four cards and   
give you a four brand new ones!"   
Kia looked at her new hand. A 5, a Queen, a 7, and a Joker.  
"Did I win?"   
Ruka frowned. "Sorry Kia, not this time." She said as she laid down her hand   
of two pairs. She took the pile of candy on the table.   
"You'll get the hang of this soon!" She grinned and sucked down a pixie stick.  
The message began with Brian at the gym in Lavender City.   
"Hi Nina! How are you? I hope your doing well in the Outer Territoires and   
are safe. I'm doing well here too, I caught a Spearow and a Weedenbell.   
I also just won a Marsh Badge!   
Just two more and I'll be able to compete in the League!   
You're out exploring and finding new pokemon and I'll be competeing in the   
league soon, which brings me to somthing else." he paused.  
"This will be tough for me to say but, I think our lives are growing apart  
and it's time for us to move on and see other people."   
Nina went pale, as Briss, Ruka, and Kia all stopped and looked.  
"Oh god.......Nina......"Ruka whispered  
"You've got a great life ahead of you and I feel we would get in each others   
way. Please write to me, I still want to be friends. Take care! I'll talk to   
you later." The message ended.   
Ruka sat on the bed with Nina.   
"Nina......I'm sorry......." She said quietly.   
Nina was still pale. She felt weak and sick. Trembling, tears beginning to   
well up in her brown eyes she turned around and laid her head on Ruka's lap   
and began crying.   
"Oh Nina!" Ruka whimpered, as she stroked her red hair softly  
"It's Ok! It's Ok... You're not alone."   
Briss sat up and swung down like a monkey, hanging upside down off of the top   
bunk. She eyed Nina, hair flopping around her face.   
"Funny how they still want to be friends after they've ripped your heart   
out isn't it?" she said.  
The girls all stayed up till 1:00 in the morning that night, comforting Nina   
to sleep.....  
  
Chp 16: Dr.Trudie Whispman: Up close and personal.......  
  
It took four hours of a knock down slobber knocker of a fight, but   
Dr. Gary Oak, Graydon and Briss finally caught the elusive Mudhopper.   
The Mudhopper the mud Pokemon is lightning fast in the mud and awful   
mischevious. By the time it was caught by the pokeball that Briss threw they   
were all caked in thick gooey mud.  
After an hour of being hosed down, Team Alpha were finally allowed to  
shower. Dr.Trudie forcefully told them: "NO MUD IN HQ!"   
Briss was the first in the shower. Then Graydon and finally Gary.  
Gary melted and relaxed in the hot shower.   
"Ahhhhhhh.........." He moaned. "Heaven!"   
His heaven was cut short when Trudie barged into the bathroom,  
"Heya, sweetcheeks!" She sang.   
"Trudie!" He yelled, hiding behind the steamed glass door.  
"Do you mind!?! I'm trying to shower here!!"   
Trudie chuckled. She could always get under his skin. She dug around the   
sink, looking for some elusive item.   
"Relax, I gotta get something for Briss. Beside's, it's not like I've never   
seen you in the shower." She chukled as she left.   
Gary scoffed. "That shower had curtains!" he yelled, then muttered.   
"Spirited little jer-YAHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
He screamed as hot water ended and turned into ice cold water.  
"I hate being last in the shower......"  
Dr.Trudie entered the main part of HQ where a very nervous and very   
agitated Briss was waiting.   
"Here." She said with a warm and caring smile.   
Briss sighed and quickly snatched the package and stuffed it in her short   
pocket. "T-thanks!" She said as she made for the door.   
"Briss! " She called out as Briss stopped just short of opening the door.  
"You do eventually get used to them! I'll be here if you ever need to talk."  
Briss smiled a little and nodded in agreement and left.  
  
A little while later in the day a frantic Ruka tore into the HQ in  
tears. She was carrying her Eevee, who was apparently hurt and crying.   
"D-D-Dr.Trudie! M-m-m-Muh my Eevee's hurt! S-she was playing in the grass and  
then she just started howling and I....   
"Put her on the table." Trudie said, standing up from her coffee.   
"Let's see what she got." She said as Ruka laid the little animal on the   
examining table.   
Trudie activated the Mediscan. As the holographic windows began to scan over   
the little Eevee she frowned.   
"Hmmmm it appears she stepped in those weeds with the poision spines. There   
are several in her paw." Trudie also saw a large deposit of poision in the   
leg. She put on rubber gloves and pulled out a pair of tweezers and a  
tourniquet.   
She tied the tourniquet around little Eevee's leg.   
"Hold her still." she told Ruka. "I have to remove the spines so she may kick  
a little."   
Ruka held her as Trudie started but at the first notion of pain little Eevee   
began to yelp and kick franticaly.   
"Ruka, let Eevee suck your thumb!"   
Ruka blinked. "My thumb? Won't she bite it?"   
Trudie shook her head. "Nope Eevee's rarley bite their trainers. They can be   
calmed if they're allowed to suckle on something."  
Ruka stuck her thumb in Eevee's mouth and the little Pokemon began to   
suck placidly.   
Truidie removed the spines one by one. She then untied the tourniquet and   
injected Eevee with an anti-toxin to fight the poision in her blood.   
"This medicine will make her sleepy but it will get rid of the poision. Let's  
let her get some rest she'll be Ok by morning."   
Ruka pulled her tumb from the drowsy Eevee's mouth and launched herself at   
Dr.Trudie, trapping the older woman in a hug.   
"Thanks so much Dr.Trudie!"   
Trudie smiled against the crushing hug of Ruka.   
"It's ok!" She croaked" Please call me Trudie." She smiled, "Do you want to   
stay for cinnamon tea and cookies?"   
Ruka grinned and her eyes went wide. "Cookies!? Yes! Yes!"  
  
The pretty 16 year old and 28 year old both sat down for tea and   
cookies. Ruka chatted and told of her parents adventures as Team Rocket, and   
her adventures with her brother as they formed Team Rocket Two.   
Trudie giggled all the way through.   
"So, what's your story Trudie?" Ruka asked.   
Trudie swallowed a gulp of tea and sat back. "Has it been that long?"   
She began her story as Ruka paid close attention.   
"I first got into Pokemon when I was 9. My dad had a friend in the leauge so   
he pulled some strings and I was able to get my license a year early. My   
first pokemon was a Charmander. I liked to call him Charzy.  
About two years later I developed my first crush.   
It was on the top trainer for that year. Gary Oak."   
Ruka choked on a cookie "HACK! HACK! You LIKED Gary?!?!" She choked.   
Trudie smiled. "Yup. You see whenever Gary traveled around he had a pep squad   
with him. He called it his fan club. I was the one in the front to the far   
left. I was with five other airheads who sang and did cheers for Gary.   
Then one day I looked at my surroundings, looked at Gary, I looked at the pep  
squad and I realised, I had enough.   
I was fed up. Gary really wasn't all that, In fact he was kind of a jerk..."  
She paused "No, he was really more of a stuck up little snot. I was fed up   
with hearing these girls carry on about how great Gary was and how their   
makeup was doing. So I threw down my pom-poms and told them:   
'You're all idiots! Screw you guys....I'm going home!'   
Gary actually tried to stop me. It would have worked if he hadn't told me the  
only reason I had to stay was so his well laid plain to have a squad of six   
girls would be intact.   
I told him to shove his well laid plan up his well laid ass!   
I knew I was way smarter than any of those girls put together.   
For the next few years I studied intently at the Pokemon Tech Academy.   
About a few months before I was to graduate I was caught and made a scapegoat  
in an internet cheating scandal.   
I couldn't defend myself so I was expelled. But not before I stuffed the   
class leader's locker with a bunch of ticked off Voltorbs!   
I was allowed to keep my qualifications and finish at a regular high school.  
I took a year off to go on my Pokemon journey and compete in the Pokemon  
Leauges. During the championship tourment for the Pokemon Cup. I ran into  
Gary again. That was the year he won the Pokecup for the first time.   
But not before I whooped his butt in the preliminary practice round.   
Later we found ourselves attending the same college, we both wanted to be   
Pokemon researchers. We also started dating later that year..."   
Ruka blinked "Wow! You and Gary dated!?! I bet you could blackmail him   
bigtime!"  
"I can!" Trudie grinned. "And at some point I intend to!   
Our relationship ended after a year and a half.   
It took a while but eventually we became friends again. Then soon after I   
graduated and earned my Doctorate in Pokemonology. I was hired on by the   
University to study pokemon in their natural habitat. In fact during an   
outing to Mt. Dorn is how I first met a certain Jedi Knight!"  
"How did you meet Kal?" Ruka asked eagerly. "Did he save your life   
too?"   
Trudie chuckled. "Actually It's the other way around!"   
Ruka laughed "Oh My GOD! Blackmail City!"   
Trudie laughed too. "See I was up on the face of the mountain studying a nest  
of wild Pidgys. I was up high too, about 200 ft., when lo and behold I heard   
a comotion to the far right of me.   
I swung around to find Kal hanging on for dear life. He had slipped and   
fallen off the edge of the mountian. He caught on to a ledge and hung on.   
I smiled and asked if he needed a lift. He climbed on my back and we   
repelled down. We've pretty much been friends ever since! He didn't tell me  
till a year later that he and Gary were friends too."  
Ruka sipped her tea. "So how were you chosen to come on the   
expedition?"   
"Well for the longest time Gary's grandfather lobbied for the exploration of  
the outer territories. Shortly after Proffesor Oak died the treaty was signed   
and all barriers here were gone.  
Gary then took over the project. When he got final approval to go he  
called his first and best choice to help him lead the Expedition..."   
She pointed to herself. "Me! I got the call at three in the morning too!"  
  
Just then Dr.Joy awoke from her slumber and entered the main room   
where Ruka and Trudie were. She trudged out of the room wearing Kal's   
Chewbacca fuzzy slippers and an olive green shirt so long it hit her thighs.   
She poured herself a cup of coffee, exchanged hellos and sat at the table.   
"Nice nap?" Trudie asked.   
Joy nodded. "Yup. I'll be heading out tonight with the guys on an overnight   
hunt."   
She looked out the window to see Ryer and Jett wrestling each other to death   
in a patch of dust.   
"And judging from the amount of testosterone out there it looks like survival   
101 will be in session tonight."   
"What do you mean?" Ruka asked with a puzzled look.   
Trudie explained. "You see Ruka, aside from becoming a doctor Joy was also in  
Special Forces in the army."   
"Wow!" Ruka yelled.  
Joy only slurped her coffee. She looked out the window at Jett, who was   
perched on Ryer's chest strangling the rocket boy.  
"Use pressure points!" she yelled.  
Jett looked up at her giving Ryer a clear opening to slug him in the jaw.  
"Dumb kid." Joy groaned.   
Ruka blinked. "Y'know you two are probably the best role models a girl could   
ask for!" she exclaimed.   
Joy chukled. "Ruka were no different from you. We did nothing you couldn't do  
if you wanted to."  
Trudie continued. "Yeah. You've got to find your own strength. But one thing  
has always been as certain in our life as it will be in yours..."  
She was cut off as Kenny walked in with a Trikans (A three headed Ekans)   
wrapped around his body with two heads on his shoulders and the middle one   
on his head. They were all happily chewing on him.   
"Uhhhhh, Trudie...Joy...I gotta problem here...."   
"Our work is never done!" They said in unison.  
  
  
  
Yaaaahaahahaha! I really like this story! You're good at this!   
  
(This has been a message from Pika-chan - Editor-In-Training) 


End file.
